


The Homestead

by ashmapes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmapes/pseuds/ashmapes
Summary: Another Wayhaught AU no one asked for.  Highschool drama, farm life, and new beginnings.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 34
Kudos: 192





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm trying this out to find a way to escape from 2020.

“Uhhg! She makes me so mad!" Front door slams as Waverly storms into the house. 

End of school days always brings drama into the Earp household. Waverly is clearly upset about something, probably trivial. "She's my best friend Waves, watch what you say about her. I don't know why you let things get out of control. You know she's a Haught head!" Wynonna says with a smirk. Waverly smiles at her sister for using her best friend's name as an adjective. But also still shows disapproval. Nicole Haught is Wynonna's best friend. Nicole is mostly on her own as her parents are rarely around. They have been inseparable for most of the past ten years. Waverly has been secretly in love with her for most of her teenage years, finding it harder and harder to control her emotions around Nicole. Nicole on the other hand, has been Purgatory's star basketball and softball player, resident redhead, and what Wynonna likes to refer to her as; Future Town Narc. She even made her a softball tee that says "Future Town Narc'' on the back as the name. 

It's basketball season currently, which means that the three girls spend even more time with each other than normal. Between the practices and ball games they share, Nicole spends most weekends at the homestead. That is, if she's not with Shae, her girlfriend. Waverly is convinced that they will get married once they graduate. Go live perfect little lives in the city. Nicole will become a cop and Shae a Doctor. Waverly tries so hard to not wear her feelings on her sleeve for all to see through her. When she sees the two girls together it makes her dream that she is the one kissing and holding onto Nicole. So she dates Champ Hardy, rodeo and football star. She's been on again off again with Champ since Freshman year. She thinks she loves him, but he doesn't treat her with respect. All he ever wants is in her pants. When she doesn't give him what he wants he finds it elsewhere.

"I just don't understand why Nicole digs at me all the time! I know that she doesn't like Champ because of what he calls her, but she should also respect the fact that he is my boyfriend." Waverly says.

"Baby girl... She just cares about you, she doesn't want to see you hurt by that asshole every other week. She's my best friend, so by default, she's your friend as well. We are all like sisters! "

"Sisters... right... Well if she wants to treat me like her sister then she can back off like you do! I am my own person, and can make my own mistakes!" Waverly stomps upstairs and slams her bedroom door. She waits till she's sure Wynonna is not following her and breaks down into sobs. The youngest Earp sister cries into her pillow. She hates when Nicole interferes with her decisions to stay with Champ. She doesn't understand why Nicole even cares, she has Shae. Shae is pretty and smart, she will be this year's valedictorian. She’s tall like Nicole and dark skinned, but her personality is, well.. Bitchy.

The next morning as Wynonna is pulling up to the school, Waverly stares as Nicole and Shae are walking hand in hand into the gym. She sighs dramatically and Wynonna gives her a questioning side eye.

"Nonna, will I ever be as happy as they are?" Waverly asks while nodding towards the couple.

"Baby girl, they are not what they seem. Trust me, there is trouble brewing between them. Nicole has been keeping secrets from Shae and vice versa. I have heard rumors that Shae cheated, but Nicole hasn't said anything to me about it, so I don't even know if she knows. Nicole is going to stay with us this weekend after the game."

"Great.. I'll just hibernate in my bedroom! Champ 'has plans' this weekend. What secrets has Nicole been keeping from Shae, why would she do that if she loves her so much?”

“It’s not my place to tell her either, but I’m assuming she likes someone else?? It’s been going on for about a month now.” As the sisters were walking into the building Waverly happened to notice Nicole staring at her from her locker. All Waverly can think about is how beautiful Nicole looks with her red hair up in a ponytail, wearing a Toronto Raptors Jersey, tight black jeans, and Converse. She notices that she is blushing and turns to walk to her first class, which she shares with Nicole.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I just don't understand how you can stay with him. You clearly know that he cheats on you." Nicole says to Waverly as they are walking into class.

Waverly huffs at her and goes to her seat. Not saying a word to Nicole. A few minutes pass and Waverly feels like someone is staring at her. When she looks around the class her eyes lock on brown eyes. Nicole. Nicole Haught is staring at her again. She blushes and looks away. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks and a new feeling in between her legs. After class Waverly leaves the classroom quickly. As she walks the halls she hears the rumors flying from classmates mouths like spitfire. “How has Nicole not heard about Shae cheating on her?'' she thought to herself. She feels pain in her chest, knowing that her friend is going to be heart broken. At lunch Waverly sits with the Cheer team and some of the Basketball team, Champ included. “Babe, can we maybe, you know, go somewhere private?” Champ asks. “No, I’m fine here.” Waverly catches Nicole watching her from a side glance to her table. She smiles shyly, but knows that she better not let Champ catch her.

“I can’t stand how that dyke stares at you Waverly. I know she’s your sister’s best friend, but she needs to keep her eyes on her own girlfriend. I mean, I’m sure you’ve heard by now that their “perfect” relationship is ending due to her not paying enough attention to Shae.”

“Champ, Nicole is not staring at me. And she worships the ground Shae walks on, they are just rumors, those two are end game.” Waverly responds in an annoyed tone.

“Yeah, like we are!” 

“Riigghht…” Waverly rolls her eyes at the boy-man. “ I’m going to the locker room to clear my mind.. I just need some “me” time.” She gets up from the table and before she walks away she gives Champ a chaste kiss on the cheek. She didn’t notice that anyone followed behind her until she heard clapping from behind her. When she turned around with a confused look on her face Nicole was the one in the room clapping.

“When are you going to wake up and see he’s not worth the acting?” Nicole asks.

“What are you talking about Nicole? And I came in here to be alone for a few minutes.”

“You deserve an Oscar for your acting ability. You feel nothing for that boy, yet you keep acting like you do, and for what? A little attention here and there… When he’s not cheating on you.”

“Nicole I really have no idea what you are talking about, why are you here?”

“I’m here to make sure you are ok. To see for myself that you are indeed, not ok. I know you Waverly Earp. It’s in the way you walk away, your shoulders show everything. How are you really?”

“I’m exhausted. Mentally I’m so tired, I know he cheats Nicole, I’m not blind or stupid. I also know that I can handle myself, and I really, really just want to be alone right now.” Waverly replies looking at the ground. A big game is tonight and she knows that Nicole will be staying the weekend, she also remembers what Wynonna told her that morning, and deep down she hopes that the rumors are true. Watching Nicole leave the locker room she feels a pull deep in her stomach.

"And with a 3 point lead thanks to Nicole Haught the Purgatory Devils won another!" The announcer screams. Once again Nicole saves the game! She is after all the star player on the team, Wynonna is a close second. They both have been playing basketball together since Nicole moved to Purgatory. The girls basketball team is the best in the area due to the power duo. The bleachers clear out and people are crowding around Nicole like they always do after a game winning shot. Waverly cheers on with her cheer team, she smiles and waves to the star player, in return Nicole waves and winks. She secretly wants to be the one that is in Nicole's arms, but instead Shae is right there like nothing is going on between them.

"Come on Baby girl, let's head home and get things cleaned up before Nicole comes over. I have a feeling she's going to need me... US.. Tonight when she comes over." Wynonna says.

"Is she going to confront Shae? Did she finally hear the rumors?"

"The NOT rumors, she's going to break up with her tonight. The girl that Shae slept with confronted Nicole this afternoon and told her. Shae tried to tell her that the girl was lying. Nicole knows better." 

Waverly could tell that her sister wanted to say more about it, but she wasn't going to press for anymore information. It was up to Nicole to tell the story if she wanted her to know. Waverly felt bad for Nicole, she knows how much Nicole loves Shae, or at least thought she loves her.

A few hours later Nicole came into the homestead. She had clearly been crying which neither Waverly or Wynonna had seen before. Her face was as red as her hair, she looked defeated. Waverly quietly left the livingroom to hide in her bedroom. Leaving the two best friends to talk.

"She told me that we have been over for a long time, that it was just a matter of time! Why couldn't she have talked to me first?! Instead of going behind my back and cheating.." Nicole sniffed.

"She's a bitch??" Wynonna said, trying to lighten the mood. Nicole smirked in agreement with her best friend.

"What am I supposed to do now? I have dated others, but Shae?, she was different. I never thought we would break up. Sure we had problems, but I didn't think they were problems we couldn't fix." Nicole said, crying into Wynonna's shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" Wynonna said to Nicole, who got up and headed up stairs.

"I need to talk to Waverly. She's been through this." 

"Good luck with that!" Wynonna yelled up the stairs to her best friend.

Nicole knocked on Waverly's bedroom door. Waverly granting permission to come in, she wasn’t surprised to see who was coming in.

"Can I ask you something?" Nicole asked Waverly as she poked her head in.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with who I am dating, then yes." Waverly replied.

" Umm, well... How do you do it? How do you forgive him? I'm sure you've heard the news... I'm sorry for giving you so much crap about Champ, I really am Waves! I..I just don't want to see you hurting...Like I am right now." Nicole starts to cry and walks out the bedroom.

"Wait! I don't want you to leave yet... I'm sorry that Shae did this to you. Do you need a hug? I'm told I give really good hugs!" Waverly says in her always chipper demeanor.

Nicole is much taller than Waverly so the hug was like she was engulfing Waverly. They stood there hugging for what felt like forever to both of them. The whole time they both were grinning ear to ear, but oblivious to each other. Waverly’s heart was racing, she felt embarrassed that Nicole might feel it, as it felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"Nicole Haught, you smell like Vanilla Dipped Doughnuts. They are my favorite." Waverly said after they let go of each other. Nicole just smiled at her wiping tears from her face. Waverly was right, she does give really nice and comforting hugs. 

A few hours later the three girls were laughing and telling stories in the kitchen when Gus, the Earp girls Aunt and guardian, came home. Gus was always understanding when she saw the redhead in the house. She always welcomed Nicole as one of her own. Nicole's parents were never really around, so most of the time Nicole was alone. She never really told Wynonna what her parents did for a living, but Nicole has never had to work for money. But she would help Gus around the farm when she needed an extra hand, and secretly she was happy to help so she could see Waverly out in the barn with the horses.

"Hey there kids, what have you trouble makers been up to tonight? Nicole, did you win the game?" Gus asked.

"Well she won the game, but I had the most points tonight. And she finally broke up with Shae!" Wynonna interrupted Nicole.

"Oh good grief Nonna! Let the girl speak for herself, and I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart." Gus gave the red head a quick hug and gave Wynonna a stern look.

“What?” Wynonna replied with a shrug.

Later in the night Waverly was out in the barn listening to music and coming up with a new dance routine for the cheer squad, when Nicole snuck in. Waverly had no idea she had an audience when she started flipping around like a gold medal gymnast. Nicole was awestruck by the tight muscles that Waverly hid quite often. She knew that Waverly was in very good shape being a farm girl and dancer, but her stomach muscles and upper arms were very toned. She could see that Waverly had her wavy brunette hair up in a pony tail and a glistening of sweat on her soft skin. It wasn’t uncommon for Waverly to be in the barn working on dance routines. Nicole held her breath as she didn't want Waverly to catch her staring at her again. Waverly had just finished landing a double round off when she noticed Nicole.

"Oh shit! Nicole I had no idea you were standing there!" Waverly screamed.

"Sorry! I.. I... I'm sorry, I'll... just go." Nicole said embarrassed.

"Nicole?"

"Yeah Waves?"

"Don't... Don't go. Talk to me." Waverly said reaching out and grabbing Nicole's bicep.

Nicole looked down at Waverly's hand on her arm and blushed. She felt warm, comforted by the touch of the younger girl. Waverly smiled sweetly and wiped sweat from her brow. Blushing a bit, covering herself up with the towel, as she was only wearing a sports bra and short shorts, and clearly Nicole couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. “Was she just biting her lip?”, Waverly thought to herself.

"You obviously came out here for a reason, so let me have it. Give me some reason to question why I should hate my boyfriend, or why he's not good enough for me... Or whatever you came out here to tell me." Waverly said.

"Waves he's not good to you, but I'm not here to tell you that. You know how I feel about that asshole. I, uh... I wasn't tired and Wynonna went to bed.. I knew you were out here."

"Stop calling me that!" Waverly said frustrated with Nicole.

"What? Why? Everyone calls you Waves." Nicole asked in confusion.

"My family and some others do, yes. But damn it, when you say it, it's.... it's different. It makes me feel weird." Waverly can't look Nicole in the eye, she's blushing.

"Different...?" Nicole responds, still confused.


	2. A Dance?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Earp barn party... enough said.

The next morning Waverly was being her usual self and making some Vegan breakfast for herself since she is the only one in the house that would eat it. She noticed that Nicole was up and heading for the coffee pot; Hair disheveled, sports bra and sweatpants.

"Morning... Coffee..." Nicole can barely muster the words out of her mouth.

"Are you going on your run this morning sweetheart?" Gus asked Nicole.

"Yeah, unless you need my help around here today Gus."

"Champ's in the back, he's got the work covered today. But thanks kid, I know I can always count on you when he doesn't show up to work." Gus said looking towards Waverly.

Nicole smirked, she really hates Champ. Everyone in the Earp household does, minus for Waverly. He is not as responsible, or reliable as the homestead's head Farmhand, but he is the only hand that can care for the fields that Gus has. Nicole likes to step in when she can for Gus. Gus feels like family to Nicole as her own family is absent most of the time.

Waverly snuck off to the barn in hopes of finding Champ. He was working hard with upkeep on some fences. She smiled at him and asked him if he wanted some tea. He grabbed her up and over his shoulder in one swift move. Pushing the much smaller girl up against the fence post. "Champ! Stop it!" Nicole hears Waverly yelling from the barn as she is returning from her run. She just shakes it off and goes into the house to take a shower.

"Your sister is out there disturbing the help." Nicole points towards the barn at Wynonna.

"The help? Yeah right! I'll have to go out there later to pick up the slack!" Wynonna says.

Later Waverly comes back crying. Stomping up the stairs like she always does after a fight with Champ. Nicole was walking out of the shower in just her towel and ran into Waverly headed to her bedroom.

"Sorry! Hey! What's wrong?" Nicole says to the clearly upset younger Earp sister.

"Mind your own business Nicole!" And slams her bedroom door. Nicole doesn't hesitate nor care that she was only in a towel and follows Waverly into her bedroom.

"Look, you are clearly upset! I heard you and Champ in the barn, and I'm just checking on you!" 

"So then I guess you heard him break up with me once again because I wont have sex with him?! Great, because I need you and my sister to know that I wont give myself up to him!" Crying and misunderstanding the situation.

"Woah, I... Uh... Did not hear all of that. I'm sorry." Nicole exclaims.

"GET OUT!!" Waverly shoves her out the door, and slams the door behind her.

Nicole goes to Wynonna's bedroom to get changed. Wynonna is sitting on her bed. ``Hey there Haughtsauce! Sorry to break it to ya, but I don't swing that way." Wynonna says to Nicole and wiggles her eyebrows at her.

"Wynonna, Please."

"Look, I know I'm your best friend... But couldn't you get dressed in the bathroom once you are done with your shower? I see enough of your Haught bod in the locker room.” Nicole throws the towel at Wynonna, "Shut up".

Later that evening Nicole was sitting in the rocking chair on the porch drinking whiskey from the bottle with Wynonna on the steps. Talking about Wynonna’s boy toy of the week, and listening to the broken heart of Nicole. Waverly walks out to join them, not surprised that they are drinking since Gus went to Shorty's to cover the night shift.

"Does Gus know you're drinking the good stuff?" Asking the girls, but also reaching for the bottle.

"Does Gus know that you have been drinking with us since you were 14?!" Wynonna asks the younger Earp.

"Are you ok?" Nicole reached out and grabbed Waverly's wrist as she walked past Nicole to sit in the other chair.

"I was going to break up with him anyway. I'm done with the heart ache and honestly just tired of explaining Eighth grade math to the boy-man." Nicole and Wynonna choke on their last pull of whiskey and laughs at Waverly. Waverly notices that Nicole had those cute dimples of hers on full display. Her dimples always make Waverly blush and her heart jump. Waverly feels something pull her deep inside to hide her blush this time, but she can't.

"Uh Waves, what are you thinking about over there?!" Wynonna says, noticing the blush on her face.

"It's just the whisky, it's really strong." She says embarrassed. The girls continue on with drinking from the bottle as the sun sets. Waverly is playing with her phone when she gets a text message.

Haughtstuff: You can talk to me, I know you are not ok. :)

Waverly looks over to Nicole, “you know you could have just said that instead of texting me. I’m better than I was a little while ago, I’m better off without him constantly trying to get in my pants. When did Nonna leave? Where did she go?”

Wynonna starts to build a fire and decides to start inviting friends to the homestead. Gus had reached out to her to tell her that she would be staying in town as it was inventory night at Shorty’s. Soon the few friends start to show up, along with a few other people. The small fire turns into a bonfire, and alcohol gets passed around, and the small gathering turns into a party. Everyone is having a good time, friendly conversations about the future flowing in one area, and dancing in the barn. Wynonna is gathering a group to play Truth or Dare.

“Hey Haughtbox! Come play with us!” Wynonna yells.

“What are we playing?” Chrissy, Waverly’s best friend asks.

“Truth or Dare!” Says Wynonna.

“Ok, who’s going first?”

“Chrissy Truth or Dare?” Waverly asks.

“Truth.”

“Did you ever sleep with Robin?”

“Oh my God! No!” Chrissy exclaims.

“GAY!” Wynonna says.

“My turn, Haught. Truth or Dare? I’m gonna make it good either way?” Wynonna says with a wink.

“Hmm, to do an action, or tell the truth?... Truth.” Nicole says nervously.

“Where is the craziest place you’ve fucked?” Winking at Nicole.

“Wy! Gerr… Umm.. In an opposing school’s locker room after a game. It was my congratulatory present.” She blushes, completely embarrassed, also noticing that Waverly is looking at her nails with jealousy in her eyes. Causing Nicole’s eyebrow to raise in question. 

“Ok, Wy… Truth or Dare?”

“Dare. I live on the wild side.”

“I Dare you to make out with the person you secretly like.” Nicole says, even though it's not a secret to her who that person would be. She knows that she has an eye on Dolls. Wynonna gets up, walks over to Dolls and almost knocks him to the ground kissing him.

“Waverly, Truth or Dare?” Dolls asks.

“Oh Gosh…. Um, Dare! No! Truth!” Waverly says nervously.

“Who is your celebrity crush?”

“Oh that’s easy! Bre Larson!”

“Waverly, that’s a girl?!” Chrissy yells out.

“I..I know that stupid. You have a problem with it? Nicole is a Lesbian, you don’t seem to have a problem with her.” Waverly replies back, hanging her head low.

“Baby girl you can like whoever you want to like. Be attracted to whoever you want.” Wynonna says hanging her arm over her younger sister's shoulder.

“Nic, your turn again… Truth or Dare?” Chrissy says.

“Dare..”

“I dare you to put the Haught charm on Waverly.”

Nicole stood up, walked over to Waverly, placing her lips close to Waverly’s ear, she whispered, “I’ll be nice, I see the way you look at me.”. Waverly felt warmth rush throughout her body, breath hitched. Nicole towered over the smaller girl, tracing her fingertips across Waverly’s jaw line, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Waverly locked eyes with Nicole’s brown eyes. “Damn”, Waverly whispered, not realizing the words escaped her lips. Nicole smiled at her, dimples on full display. She walked behind Waverly, putting her arms around her waist and pulling her close. Waverly leaned her head back onto Nicole’s chest, “You smell like flowers and peaches Miss Earp.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear. Waverly blushes and pushes away from Nicole. “Ok, I think you’ve had enough fun.”

“Ok, Waves, Truth or Dare?” Wynonna asks.

“What I just went! Grr. Dare, no Truth, Dare!”

“Dare it is, locked and loaded. Waves I dare you to give someone a lap dance.”


	3. A Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I may have been working on this for a while... I have a few chapters ready to go, so I'm just going to keep posting until I run out of chapters to upload.

Everyone's feeling pretty drunk when they all pile into the barn. Waverly has her sound system pumping and the dance moves flowing. She saw Nicole walk into the barn and made eye contact with the red head. She flirtatiously smiles and waves at Nicole, with a wink in return from Nicole. This is something new to them, sure there has been flirting in the past, but nothing that ever meant anything and nothing as intense. 

"Nicole! Get over here!" Waverly yells at her. Nicole welcomed with arms wrapping around her neck, Waverly kisses her on the cheek. Sending feeling throughout her body, Nicole blushed at the act from her best friend's younger sister. Waverly starts dancing to "Dead Weight” by PRVIS and Nicole can't keep her eyes off of her. She's watching every move Waverly is making and is finding herself turned on. Waverly walks over and traces her finger down Nicole's arm, landing on her tight abs. Nicole's breath hitches at the touch, noticeable blushing, she watches Waverly turn around. She grabs a hay bail and grabs Nicole from behind, pushing her to sit on the stack of hay. Waverly turns around and drops to the floor with her ass up against Nicole's lap. Nicole instinctively grabs Waverly's hips to stabilize her and gives her a playful slap on the ass. Waverly stood back up with a shriek from the playful slap. Waverly tangles her fingers in Nicole’s hair and ruffs up her hair. She sits on Nicole’s lap straddling her. She’s bucking her hips with the beat of the song, lips inches apart. Nicole can barely breathe; she's so turned on. All she wants to do is show Waverly what she is doing to her. Nicole lets Waverly finish her dance, only to get herself even more worked up and turned on. When Waverly finished her dance Nicole cleared her very dry throat and struggled to take her amber brown eyes off of Waverly’s golden speckled Hazel eyes. She finally let Waverly go and quickly stood up to walk back to the homestead. She needed to breathe, not realizing she was holding her breath, also not realizing the looks they were getting from the crowd of people in the barn.

Nicole is in Wynonna's bedroom sitting on the bed with her hands on her knees, when she sees the door open and Waverly has walked inside. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run you off. I was just having fun with you." Waverly says in a flirty and deeper than normal voice.

"Are you, Are you sorry Waves?!" Sounding more harsh than she's ever been to the young girl. "I can't do this right now! I just want to go to bed.." Nicole stands up and runs her fingers through her red locks in frustration. 

"Nicole.." Waverly walks up to Nicole and traces her fingers along her jawline. Nicole stares into deep pools of Hazel looking at her. She's so confused by what is happening before her, and the feelings that are building up in her. 

"Waves, I can't..." Lips again only inches apart, Waverly can feel Nicole’s breath on her lips. She only has one thing on her mind, and they are closer to her than ever before.

Waverly pulls Nicole down to her by the neck and kisses deeply into Nicole's lips. Letting her feelings for Nicole known to the redhead. There is a rush within her that she can’t explain. Nicole’s lips are soft and warm, her taste is intoxicating, Waverly is done for. Nicole pulls away, catching her breath.

"I can't do this with you Waves, you're my best friend's sister, and I won't be anyone's experiment." Nicole says as she gently pushes Waverly away.

Waverly leaves the room clearly broken-hearted. She walks down the hall with tears swelling in her eyes. She just gave Nicole her heart, and she crushed it in seconds. She completely breaks down in sobs in her room, Nicole can hear her clearly in the next room. All she wanted to do was to go comfort her. Nicole never wanted this to happen, she never wanted to fall in love with her best friend's sister, but she had. Wynonna comes into her bedroom, with a quizzical look on her face.

"What's going on, why is Waverly in her room sobbing?" Wynonna asks Nicole.

"She fucking kissed me Wy!"

"Nicole I swear to God if you hurt her.."

"Wy I would never, you know that. You of all people know how I really feel about her! You know that I have done everything in my power to not let my feelings for Waverly known..." 

"And you are not dumb, or an idiot! You KNOW how she feels about you. Everyone knows, unless they are blind to the way she looks at you. Hell after the both of you left the barn I figured I would be finding you violating my baby sister!" Wynonna whisper yells at Nicole. 

"Wait, What?" Nicole had no idea what Wynonna was talking about.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Lots of dialog mixed with a bit of romance.

Monday after school was no different, practice and then home. Waverly walked in the front door and went to her room. She turned on her music to drown out the noise from below her. She had all her books and notes strung out around her on the bed studying them when she heard a knock on the door. There is only one person who ever knocks on her door, and she was not in the mood to talk to them. "Go away Nicole.."

"Waves.."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Waverly yells as she storms to her door and opens it. Nicole stood there with flowers in her hands and her dimples on display. Waverly stood in the doorway with her mouth agape, not knowing what to say. She turns away and goes back to her bed to continue studying.

"Waverly I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night at the party. I hope you can forgive me."

"Thank you for the flowers, they are very pretty. Nicole... I've liked you for pretty much my whole life. I'm sorry that it took me getting drunk and stupid to show you my feelings." Waverly says, staring at her books.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"You said enough at the party, you think that all I want is to experiment with you... Because..."

"Because I never knew. I never knew that you liked... girls."

"Well we can't all just be who we are, some of us are scared to be who we really are, that's why I never slept with Champ or Perry."

Nicole stood there marveled by Waverly's admission. She didn't know what to say, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around the young Earp. She already got Wynonna's blessing earlier in the day to pursue Waverly. That was an awkward locker room conversation, but her best friend surprised her with her blessing. She wanted Waverly to let her in, to let her hold her, to kiss her. She walked closer to Waverly with her dimples on display and a smooth finger that ran through Waverly's wavy hair. Waverly looked up at the taller girl standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Waverly asked with her breath hitching.

"Stand up." Waverly stood up next to Nicole. Nicole leaned down and kissed tenderly the softest lips she's ever felt. Slow and meaningful at first, deepend when Waverly swept her tongue across Nicole's bottom lip. Nicole reacted with a bite of Waverly's bottom lip, only letting go as Waverly moaned into Nicole's mouth. Waverly grabbed onto Nicole's button up shirt clutching it into her fist. She tilted her head back hoping Nicole would find it enticing to kiss her neck, but Nicole pulled away slightly.

"Waverly we need to stop before I can't" Nicole breathless, "Please."

Waverly stopped and looked up into Nicole's brown eyes and ran her hand through stands of red hair. She wanted to tell Nicole how much she didn't want to stop, how she has been dreaming about this moment for years. Nicole didn't want to stop, she wanted Waverly to feel how she is drawn to her, how she wanted her. All she could think about was that dance, the dance she got from Waverly in the barn, how turned on she was from that dance. She wanted to feel Waverly's body against her like that again. Nicole grabbed Waverly's hips and pulled her close.

"Will you go out with me this weekend? Like a.. date?" Nicole nervously asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" Waverly said with an excited smile.

"God you guys are already grossing me out." Wynonna said, surprising the other girls.

Over the next few days Nicole and Waverly texted each other more than usual... Well more than ever since they usually only texted each other at Christmas time to find out what they got Wynonna. Nicole fed into Waverly’s playfulness, but did her best to not let things get too intense.

Haughtstuff: I can't wait to see your face when I pick you up Saturday night ;)

Waves: Where are you taking me, I need to know what to wear! Or tell me what you are wearing so then I can have an idea what to wear. Or do you want me to not wear anything? ;)

Haughstuff: My usual attire. Shirt, jeans, shoes. And I mean, I don’t want you to show too much, at least not yet ;)

Waves: That's all you are giving me?! OMG, I'm a planner, I plan things... You are not giving me anything to plan!

Haughtstuff: Plan our next date!

Waves: Next date, HA! You're lucky you are getting a first date at this rate! God you are so cocky Nicole Haught!

Friday night was game night, which usually meant that Nicole was either staying at Wynonna's or going out with Shae. Well now that Shae was not in the picture, Nicole actually stayed the night in her own house. Her parents were not home, which was not unusual. She felt like she had lots to think about. She was taking her best friend's baby sister out on a date the next evening, and for the first time ever, she was very nervous. She picked out three different outfits and laid them out, she paced back and forth from the kitchen, and finally texted Wynonna.

Wy: I'm nervous... I've never been nervous before a date.

Haughtshot: Ew. 

Wy: I have to talk to someone dude! I know she's your sister, but you are my best friend!

Haughtshot:... All I ask is that you don't start telling me about your sex life with my sister, like you told me about you and Shae. She's my sister..

Wy: Oh God! I can't even think about that yet. I have to get through this first date before I can even think that far in advance.

Haughtshot: Good luck with that, my poor sister has so much pent up frustration towards your Haughtbod you will be lucky to even start the car before she tries to jump your bones! You got yourself in this mess!

Wy: Ok, now I'm even more nervous!

Haughtshot: She is too my friend, Chrissy is over here tonight and I can hear them talking…

Nicole drove up to the Earp Homestead knowing that she would need to speak to Gus, which she wasn't nervous about, but it was just a respectful act. She was able to calm her nerves while on the drive over, but when Gus opened the door those nerves came back.

"Good evening Nicole, come have a sit." Gus said. 

"Gus I hope that you are ok with me taking Waves out tonight."

"At least I'm not having to worry about that Shithead boy she's been seeing, but I am surprised to learn that you were the one that was going to be picking her up tonight. I know that I don't have to worry about you hurting my niece, you have always looked out for her. Will you be good to her? Treat her with respect?" 

" Yes ma'am. I'll have her home before curfew."

"Don't tell her this, but with you, there is no curfew. I trust you. And don’t hesitate to still stay over, just… You know, respect rules. If you stay, stay in Nonna’s room or out in the barn with both girls. I don’t want to wake up finding you behind closed doors and in bed with my baby niece. You got me kid?" Gus said with a slap to Nicole's shoulder.

Waverly knew that Nicole had arrived, but she stayed upstairs and nervously listened to Nicole and Gus's conversation. Hoping that she wouldn't be caught listening in on the conversation. Listening to Nicole speak to Gus with respect made her smile. She was nervous, she was excited, she was turned on.

"Hey Haught Pocket! Waves will be down in a few minutes, she's finishing getting ready. And hey, not to be pun-y, you are looking hot tonight" Wynonna said to her best friend.

Nicole showed up with her best look: Grey button up, sleeves rolled up to her elbow; tight jeans, rolled to her ankles; and Vans. She felt confident and good about herself tonight, maybe even a little cocky. So much so that she decided that she was going to take her father's beloved “Grace”, a 1968 Ford Mustang, for the special occasion. Waverly came down the stairs. Hair in loose waves, crop top that was way too short, shorts that left nothing to the imagination, and Converse. Nicole's breath hitched at the sight. It's not that she didn't ever notice how beautiful Waverly was, she just never gave it much thought as to how sexy she was.

"Hi"

"Good evening, ready to go?" Nicole said scratching the back of her neck.

"Gus, what time is curfew tonight?" Nicole asked.

"1" With a wink. And with that they were off. Nicole was nervous, Waverly was nervous. Nicole's knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel of the car so tight. “Shape of You” by  [ Ed Sheeran ](https://www.google.com/search?sxsrf=ALeKk00TisLWVxOM55i021PV93yR_lU2fg:1601836592901&q=Ed+Sheeran&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3SLcsLjLMXsTK5ZqiEJyRmlqUmAcAjpbKNBsAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiile6oypvsAhWRdd8KHbvdBTkQMTAAegQIARAD) playing on the radio.

"You don't have to break the wheel to drive this thing do you?" Waverly asked jokingly.

"What? Oh... No... Umm, Can I hold your hand?"

"Only if you promise to relax and not break my hand." Waverly gently took Nicole's hand off the steering wheel and intertwined their fingers together. The touch of Waverly's hand and soft skin calmed Nicole. Helped her relax. They drove to the city, which was about a 30 minute drive from the homestead. Nicole drove up to a large building and parked. 

"Where are we?"

"I thought that we could start by having some fun. Come on!" Nicole replied. They walked in the building and it was immediately clear where they were, batting cages and laser tag. Nicole led Waverly by the hand upto the front counter.

"Hey Jeremy! This is, um.. Waverly, my friend. Can we get two tickets to the cages and tag?

"Sure Nicole, nice to meet you Waverly. Wait, aren't you Wynonna's little sister?" Jeremy replied.

"I am, nice to meet you. Nicole I'm not very good with a bat, are you sure you want two tickets?"

"That's what I'm here for, I'll help you with your form." Nicole led Waverly to their cage and had asked Jeremy to set it up for slow pitch. She grabbed a bat and took some swings first, hitting every ball that was sent her way. Waverly was impressed. Nicole gave the bat to Waverly and placed her hands on Waverly's hips. Showing her how to place her hips and twist into the oncoming ball. She then placed her hands on top of Waverly's hands on the bat and helped with her swing, hitting the ball. She missed the next two balls, but got the hang of the swing. 

"Let's try this, I'll guide your hips, you swing the bat. Got it?" Nicole stood as close to Waverly as she could. Smelling her perfume, which was sweet and made Nicole's heart stop. She grasped her hips and watched for the ball. As the ball came towards them Nicole grasped tighter and guided her twist into the swing. CRACK! Waverly hit the ball with force.

"That one would have been out of the park Waves!" Waverly dropped the bat in excitement and jumped into Nicole's arms in a tight hug. After a few more great hits from both of them they walked over to the lazer tag area.

"I'm going to knock you out of here in no time flat!" Waverly said to Nicole with a wink.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"I'm an Earp! We are all great shots!" Nicole and her competitive nature was out 3 times in 10 minutes.

"SERIOUSLY?! I'm done!" 

"Sore loser! But at least you're cute." Waverly says to the pouty Nicole.

"Hungry?"

"Starving!"

It took alot of research for Nicole the night before to find a place in the city that had Vegan choices, but she found one that she thought Waverly would like. Waverly was impressed. The food was really good, and the company was even better, Nicole thought. Waverly was smiling ear to ear, she's never felt so happy on a date. Nicole was not only respectful, but she was also gentle and soft. Waverly was falling even harder. Nicole felt butterflies in her stomach, she was falling also.

The drive home felt short to Nicole, she was nervous, she knew Waverly would be expecting a good night kiss. Truth was, Nicole wanted to kiss Waverly all night, but she set high expectations for this kiss, and she wanted it to be perfect. Waverly felt Nicole grab for her hand during the drive home. She kept drawing circles into Nicole's palm, and she could tell that it was doing something to Nicole. As they drove up to the homestead she squeezed Nicole's hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I still have an hour before my curfew, come with me." There was a chill in the air so Nicole grabbed her jacket out of the car, placing it around Waverly's shoulders. Nicole followed Waverly out into the field behind the homestead. She watched Waverly walk in front of her, noticing the way her hair flowed with her steps. Her curves, her legs, her waist. Waverly really had a great body, toned in all the right places, and a grade A, top shelf ass. Waverly would look over her shoulder and give Nicole a sly smile, flirting. They reached a clearing in the field and Waverly sat down on the ground. 

"Beautiful." Nicole said.

"It really is, this is one of my favorite spots on our land." Waverly replied.

"I was... Talking about you.."

"You are so cocky, Miss Haught!" Waverly shrieked as she slapped Nicole's arm. Nicole leaned over and grabbed Waverly's leg, pulling her to her. Waverly just giggled and squirmed. Nicole placed her hands on Waverly's thighs not thinking about the action. The moonlight was the only light they had, she had effectively turned herself on by touching Waverly's soft skin. Waverly reacted to Nicole's cold hands on her upper thighs, it sent lightning strikes to her core. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Nicole?"

"Yeah?"

"Please kiss me, I can't take it anymore." And with that Nicole kissed Waverly with passion. Not as innocent and gentle as she expected it to be, but with determination. Waverly was running her fingers through red locks, pulling Nicole closer and sitting in Nicole’s lap with her legs wrapped around Nicole. Nicole found herself scratching down and rubbing up Waverly's thigh muscle. Noting the moans coming from Waverly. She liked this feeling. She started kissing Waverly's jawline, moving to her neck. Finding the sweet spot, Waverly's breath hitched. Noted. "Is this ok" whispered into her ear with a light bite to her earlobe. Waverly moaned a yes. Noted. Nicole pressed her thumbs into Waverly's inner thighs, getting another breathy moan in return. Noted. She nipped at Waverly's bottom lip, Waverly pulled harder on Nicole's hair. Nicole moaned. Waverly noted in her mind. These patterns carried on for a few more minutes. Nicole finds herself pushing Waverly to lay on her back, Nicole on top of her, in the grass. They both were slipping into lust for one another. Nicole pushed herself up knowing that if she didn’t stop she would be finding herself in trouble. She helped Waverly up off the ground.

"You could stay over, if you wanted too.." Waverly said breathlessly.

"Not the impression I want Gus to have. I want her to trust me with you. Even when I don't trust myself."

"Not with me silly! You would sleep in Nonna's room like always." Waverly said.

"Yeah I think I should still go home tonight.. I don't trust myself to stay in her room." Nicole said with a full dimple display, walking back to the homestead hand in hand.

"Nicole Haught, you are trouble. More trouble than you know. Good night." Waverly said with a chaste kiss.

When Nicole got home she smiled when she saw that she had a text from Waverly.

Waves: So does this mean I get to plan a future date? ;)

Haughtstuff: I had fun with you tonight. I think a second date is a must.

Waves: Does this mean we are.. together? Like, can I call you my girlfriend?

Haughtstuff: Is that what you want?

Waves: Is it what you want?

Haughtstuff: I want you for as long as you will have me. My heart is yours.

Waves: Don't break mine. ;)

Haughstuff: Waverly Earp, you're going to be the death of me. xoxo


	5. Lets Get to Work Boys

6 AM Nicole's phone is ringing. "Good morning Gus! I got her home at 12, I promise!" Nicole says, answering her phone.

"Nicole I know that. I heard you girls pull up in the drive and went to bed. I need your help today on the farm if you can. We are bailing today, and Champ didn't show." Gus said frustration in her voice.

"I'll be there in 30!" Nicole hung up the phone, grabbed her cut off shirt that she cut the arms off, and her gloves. She didn't need any cuts to her hands. As she pulled up to the Earp homestead she took note that the other farm hands were around, so at least she wouldn't be doing this on her own. She put her red locks in a tight pony tail and headed towards the fields.

"Morning boys! Gus. What we have going on?"

" 350 over here, 200 there, and to top things off I have a foal being born!" Gus stated. "Nicole, can you handle these boys? Nonna didn't come home last night, and you know Waves can't help out with this stuff!?"

"Leave it to me Gus!" Nicole was used to having to step in when Champ was being a Chump. About once a month, Gus would call her up early in the morning asking for her help. She didn't come from a farming family, but she spent early years on her uncle's farm, so she wasn't a stranger to running a farm. Her parents would drop her off on her uncle every Summer until he died when she was 12, that's when she started hanging out with the Earp family more.

"Ok boys, you heard the boss! Let's get to work. Robin and Perry you two take on the 200 over there. Myself and Doc will take on the 350 here, then we can work together on what's left. Let's try to get this done by lunch time! I don't have all day." 

Waverly woke up with sounds of work going on out in the field. She stood up yawning and stretching. She looked out her bedroom window and got a glimpse of red hair. She smiled knowing Nicole was leading the group. "Champ didn't show up" she said to herself. She wasn't going to complain about it, that just meant she could watch her girlfriend sweat and work. Her girlfriend, she liked the thought of that, she smiled as she caught another glimpse of Nicole lifting a bail into the truck. After putting on some decent PJ's she stepped downstairs and got some coffee. She decided to sit out on the porch and watch her girlfriend work. It was a site, a site that undeniably turned her on. Many times she got to see Nicole's bulging biceps and strong back lift up a bail to the truck. The site took her breath away. She was going into fantasy land when Wynonna pulled up in the driveway.

"Woah baby girl, where are your thoughts? I don't think Nicole is the one biting your lip that hard."

"What! OH! Morning Nonna. I was just uh, just thinking."

"Yeah Yeah, I know all about those kinds of thoughts. She's my best friend kid, I don't want to know." Wynonna said as she walked into the house.

Shortly after, Nicole was running up to the house to get a drink and saw Waverly sitting on the porch.

"Morning beautiful! Got any more of that coffee?" Nicole gave Waverly a chaste kiss and went into the house. When she came back outside she was gulping down the hot coffee. Waverly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the barn.

"Waves what are you doing?!" In a growl from her center Waverly replied, "I need you now." She started kissing Nicole hard with no sign of control. Tongues touching, hands roaming. Waverly digging at Nicole's rib cage, pulling on her shirt. Nicole placed her hand on Waverly's abs, noting her reaction to the touch. No sign of control, they were losing themselves in each other's touch, when the barn door opened and Doc walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry ladies. I was coming... Um, to nap." Pointing to the bed Gus placed for the boy.

"You're trouble." Nicole said to Waverly as she stepped away and out of the barn.

  
  


12PM Waverly's phone chimes with a text.

Haughtstuff: We need to talk. Can you meet me at Shorty's in an hour for lunch?

Waves: Don't break my heart.

Haughtstuff: I'm here for as long as you will have me.

Waves: Even if that is forever? ;)

Haughtstuff: Even if it's forever.

Waverly drove up to Shorty's and walked into her family bar and grill. Gus was behind the bar. Waverly went over and asked her if Nicole had arrived yet.

"Not yet, but I know she wants to talk to you about something. She called me after her and the boys got the work done and asked me if she could use the apartment above the bar to talk to you. Everything ok?"

" I hope, We had fun last night. And she asked me to meet her here." Just then Gus nodded towards the front door. "There is your princess charming." She said with a smile. "Thanks for the help kid! I appreciate it, whatever you want or need is on the house." Gus said to the red head. Waverly was blushing at the site. Nicole was wearing a basketball jersey and shorts, with Nike's. It was adorable.

"Come with me" Nicole said to Waverly, leading her upstairs to the apartment above the bar.

"Nicole, I'm sorry about this morning. You just looked so hot, and I couldn't help myself, and you still look hot. I'm having trouble controlling my thoughts about you, and when you are near me I just want to touch you, taste you, God! I'm rambling again.."

" Hey, Waves! Shh.. It's ok. I understand. I have feelings too, you know. I'm not used to thinking with my brain and not... Well, what's in between my legs." Nicole says blushing.

"Nicole..."

"Listen, I'm not pressuring you into anything you're not ready for. I care about you, I like you, I'm able to go at your pace. I know that was a problem with Chump and I don't want to be anything like that guy!"

"Nicole..." 

"I won't hurt you like he did either."

"Nicole... stop! You could never hurt me like he did! I don't want you to ever compare yourself to the likes of him. You are good, you are gentle and kind, you are patient when I'm not." Tears welling up in Waverly's eyes. Nicole swipes the tears from Waverly's cheeks. Slowly leaning in to place a sweet kiss on her lips. Waverly hums as she kisses Nicole back. "I could get used to this Nicole Haught. Don't ever stop kissing me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Waverly Earp. Your lips are magical."


	6. Boy-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Some homophobia in this Chapter.

"You're disgusting! I can't believe you, as soon as I leave your ass you become like her! But your not a faggot! I don't understand!" Champ is screaming at Waverly in the hallway.  
"Leave me alone Champ." Waverly replied annoyed with the boy-man.  
"Disgusting! No one will have you now, now that you let her violate you."  
"Hey Chump, why don't you go bark up another tree! Before I kick your ass!" Wynonna says coming to the rescue.  
"Where is Nicole? She's going to come unglued on his ass."  
"She's not here yet" Waverly said. "Please don't say anything to her about it, just let it go."  
"Baby girl, if she hears about it just in passing she is going to beat his ass!"  
"Why do I have a feeling you guys are talking about me?" Nicole says walking up to the sisters.  
"Good morning baby! Don't worry about it, it's not important." Waverly says hugging the red head.  
"Ugh, you guys are going to make me puke!" Wynonna walks off, letting her younger sister explain the comotion to Nicole.  
Waverly leads Nicole into a supply closet that always seems to be unlocked. Nicole was caught off guard that Waverly would do such a thing. The closet was a known "make out" spot in the school, and she wasn't sure what Waverly had planned. Five minutes, they had five minutes before their first class was to start.  
"Waves we just made things official, I don't think this is a good idea to be in here. Don't want rumors to fly quite yet, you know?"  
"Ew, no. I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute. Champ is in his best form today... He cornered me against my locker and started spewing hatred speech. I just wanted to tell you before you heard from other people." Waverly tells the hot redhead in front of her, running her fingers up and down Nicole's shoulders.  
"I hate him, I don't know why you dated him." The girls snuck out of the closet and started to head to their first class, when Champ came towards them. Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole's to hold her hand, and attempted to hold her back. Champ charged at Nicole and pushed her into lockers.  
"Faggot! You stole my girl from me!" Champ screamed at Nicole.  
"Waverly is her own person, no one owns her! When will you grow up and realize that Chump!" And that is when she punched Champ square in the jaw.  
"Nicole! That was uncalled for! But super sexy..." Waverly said slyly.

Champ got up off the floor and ran off. The girls presumed he was running to the resource officers room. Place a complaint with Nedley the school police officer, also town Sheriff. Nicole was close with Nedley, and his daughter, Chrissy, was best friends with Waverly. The girls heard the boots coming down the hall. Nedley was not happy and walked Nicole to the office.

Waves: Are you ok?  
Haughtstuff: Suspended for 3 days.. Coach found out and I’m benched for 3 games. Doesn’t look good on my record. But it was worth it!  
Waves: Are your parents home this week? I can come stay with you.  
Haughtstuff: They are never home. Only if Gus is ok with it.  
Waves: I’ll tell her that I’ll sleep in the spare room. I just want to make sure you are ok.

After school Nicole heard Wynonna’s truck pull up in the drive. She opened the front door to both Earp girls standing on the porch. Wynonna with her shit eating grin on her face.  
“ Proud of you Haught, but don’t take my sister’s v-card!” Wynonna says to her best friend.  
“Wy! I’m not doing that! God! She’s just staying with me to take care of me.”  
“Ok, well.. Baby sister, I’ll leave you to do all that.” Wynonna waves her hands in the air around Nicole’s body.  
Waverly pushed through the doorway and wrapped her arms around the tall girl. Wynonna hasn’t seen her sister this happy since the day Nicole showed up on the farm ten years ago. She smiles at the girls and walks out of the Haught household.  
“Thank god she didn’t stick around. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat. Do you wanna watch a movie, or binge watch an old tv show? Am I rambling? I’m rambling” Waverly says, acting nervous.  
“ Ok, first off.. This is my house, I’m supposed to ask you these things. And yes, I’m hungry and yes I would love to watch a movie with you. I have a pizza in the oven for me, and I got you one of those weird Vegan pizzas for you.”  
“ Nicole Haught you are too cute. I lo.. Like you alot.”  
The girls settled in on the couch with their pizza and started watching a movie. The movie was so boring to Waverly that she sat next to Nicole drawing circles in the older girls hand and wrist. Nicole was sensitive to the touch and her breath was slow and nervous. Nicole was trying to enjoy the action film, but the only action that was on her mind was the action she didn’t know if she could control. Waverly was definitely not being on her best behavior. Nicole looked down at the younger girl that was cuddled up to her.  
“Waves, um.. You know that I’m not a virgin right?”  
“I’m ok with that Nicole, I know that I’m like the only person in school that still hasn’t lost their v-card. Are you ok with that? I’ve done..stuff.”  
“I just don’t want to hurt you or push you into anything you are not ready for, and I don’t want to rush into something that is so important.”  
“Are you trying to tell me that little ‘ole me is being too much for you to handle? Because Miss Haught, I think we are both on the same page right now, and I really, really want to read that page out loud.”  
Waverly reached up to Nicole’s neck and pulled her down to her, placing sweet kisses to her lips. Nicole stood up to resituate her position on the couch. Waverly was below her, wrapping her legs around her hips. Instinct kicked in and Waverly started bucking her hips into Nicole’s hips. Tracing those same circles from before into Nicole’s sides. She slipped her fingers underneath the hem of Nicole’s t-shirt. Nicole leaned further into the kiss and started kissing Waverly’s neck.  
“Is this part of that page? Is this what you want? Me?” Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear. Waverly’s breath hitches.  
“Will it hurt?” Waverly asks nervously.  
“A little, but we are not going that far tonight. This is all new to you and I’m not rushing into things. I want you, but.. In time.”  
Waverly looks hurt, heartbroken almost. Nicole leans down and kisses her again. With more love than ever before. “I’m sorry, I want to, I do! God why does this have to be so hard!”  
“I’ll let it go for tonight, but Nicole if this isn’t going to happen tonight, get off of me. Because I can’t handle the feeling of you so close. And I think I will sleep in the spare room while I’m here.” As Nicole sat up, Waverly stood up, and went to the room she would be sleeping in. She felt rejected in a sense, but she also knew Nicole was just trying to be respectful.

It was nearly 1am when Nicole woke up to the sound of her bedroom door opening. Waverly was wearing her night clothes, a tank top and shorts, that showed her body a little more than Nicole was expecting. The moonlight was the only light in the room and lit up Waverly’s features enough for Nicole to see that the young girl was scared.  
“Are you awake?” Waverly asked with a shaky voice.  
“ I am now, are you ok?”  
“I’m scared that I’m not good enough for you. That because I am a virgin you don’t want to touch me.” She started crying.  
“Oh Waves, no… Stop thinking about any of that. You are too good for me! I don’t care that you are a virgin, I’m just scared that you think that I only want to take that away from you.”  
“You are not Champ… and I was saving myself for someone really special, I was saving myself for you. Well I was hoping you would finally see me!!” Waverly crying uncontrollably.  
Nicole opened the blankets to let Waverly get under them. She held Waverly in her arms and kissed her forehead. Waverly grabbed onto the neck of Nicole’s tank top, curling it in her fingers. She welcomed Nicole’s warmth, she was happy.  
“Why are you always so cold?” Nicole asked the shivering girl.  
“I’ve always been like this, but if you never let go of me again I wouldn’t complain. You are warm and you smell so good.”  
They both woke up a few hours later in each other's arms. Waverly was wrapped up in Nicole like a bonus blanket. She had also found her arms wrapped around Nicole under her tank top, touching her bare skin. Nicole was so warm that she was uncomfortable, but she also didn’t want to let go of Waverly. She wanted to hold her in her arms like this forever.  
“Morning baby, you should get up and get ready for school.”  
“I’m not going. I’m not going back till Monday. I’m staying with you, here.”  
“Waves..”  
“Gus knows, she doesn’t care.”  
“OK, so then what do you want to do today?”  
“Well I was thinking that we could have that second date.. I’ve been planning it out since our first date.” She smiled at Nicole.  
“Sounds good to me. Should I prepare in any certain way, dress a certain way?”  
“Go make us something to eat, I’ll take care of the rest. Can I take a shower?”  
“No, I need you to stink all day, so I can keep my hands off of you…. Duh you can take a shower!”


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date and first times.

Waverly quickly took her shower and went to Nicole’s closet. She knew exactly what she wanted her girlfriend to wear. White t-shirt with a red and grey flannel over it, skinny jeans with legs rolled, and her black vans. She’s always loved this outfit on the red head. As far as herself, she packed a floral crop top, skinny jeans and her Converse. She got her playlist pulled up, and had it ready to go for the drive they would be taking. She walked downstairs and told Nicole to go get ready. Nicole chewed on her lip as she walked by her beautiful girlfriend.

“You’re trouble Earp! Trouble.” She said as she was walking up the stairs. Waverly ate her oatmeal that Nicole made her. She was ready to go as soon as Nicole came back down dressed in her outfit.

“You’re trouble Haught!” She wraps her arms around the red head’s waist. “I’m scared to admit this so quickly, but I’m falling for you very hard.” She runs her hand up and down Nicole’s arm, smiling slyly. Nicole leans down and kisses her forehead.

“So where are we going?”

“I want to take you to the orchard first, we can pick up a few fresh apples for a snack.”

“Ooo, that sounds like fun, I think the last time I was there was with you and Wy a few years back!” Nicole said with an excited tilt to her head.

“Payin' anything to roll the dice, Just one more time, Some will win, some will lose, Some were born to sing the blues!” Waverly sings her heart out on the drive to the orchard.

“Isn’t this song really old?” Nicole laughs.

“Yeah, but I love it. It reminds me of hanging out with Mama at Shorty’s when she was still around.” Waverly said, sadness in her eyes.

A few more oldies played on their drive to the orchard. Nicole knew that Waverly could sing, but there was something different now. Maybe it was the way she sang certain lyrics to Nicole, like those words for her ears only. She sang along with her on occasion, when she knew the words. “Does this soundtrack of our day have anything newer than lets say ‘70’s and ‘80’s music?” Nicole said only kind of seriously. Waverly really did have good taste in music, as she grew up in bars and live music playing all around her. Her passion was dancing though, which made since she was a cheerleader and dance team member. Nicole was always supporting her during competitions, although she hadn’t really thought about why she liked going to them until recently. She was falling, hard.

Waverly parked her red Jeep Wrangler and the girls went into the fields to pick their favorite apples. Waverly was a Honeycrisp kinda girl, sweet and a little tart blended. Nicole was more of a Granny Smith girl, tart and juicy. Waverly scrunched her nose at Nicole’s choice. “How can any one eat those things?”, she thought to herself. After a few picks and a bag full of goodies the girls were ready to leave again. But first, Nicole just had to have some fresh cider. Waverly found it cute that the older girl was so excited over something to drink.

“Now where are we going?” Nicole asks, grabbing Waverly’s hand.

“You showed me something you like to do on our first date, now I want to share with you a part of me.”

They pulled up to an old bookstore. This is not where Nicole thought she was going to take her, but she was open to the idea once Waverly gave her the rules. “Find a quote or section in a book that makes you happy.” She was up for the challenge.

“If you have only one smile in you, give it to the people you love.” Waverly was holding a book by Maya Angelou.

“Never regret anything that made you smile.” Nicole with Mark Twain in hand. “Funny that we both chose something that had to do with smiling.”

“ I know right?! OK, now find a quote that makes you think of me and I’ll do the same.”

Nicole was nervous to find something that would potentially show Waverly exactly how she feels about her, so she searched carefully. Afew times running into the young Earp in the aisles and flirtatiously running a finger across her arm. Winking at her and showing her dimples, knowing exactly what she was doing to the other girl.

“Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.” Nicole reads from Romeo and Juliet. 

Waverly smiles knowing two things: One is that her quote is also from Romeo and Juliet, and two this was about Champ not being good enough for her. “Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.”

The girls sat there in silence for a moment thinking to themselves. Big smiles grew on their faces, and hearts beating hard in their chests. Nicole reached over the table to hold Waverly’s hand. She drew circles on her wrist, knowing what it does to the younger girl. Nicole placed a sweet kiss on Waverly’s hand as she pulled it to her lips. Waverly felt the blush start from her core up to her cheeks.

“ I’m ready to head back to your place, if you are.” States Waverly.

“Is our date over? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, No. By the time we get back I’ll be ready to eat, and we have some cooking to do before that can happen.”

“ We may need to go shopping then, my parents haven’t been home for weeks and I usually just eat at your house.” Nicole says scratching the back of her neck.

“I may have left the back door unlocked and had Nonna bring over the groceries that we would need.” 

“Always planning ahead!” 

The drive back was much like the drive to the city, music blaring, singing, and traded looks. Smiles the whole time. What Waverly didn’t know is that Nicole was also planning something special. She was nervous, but felt confident, and it was starting to show.

“What are you thinking about over there Haught?”

“You.” Nicole replied.

“Me? What about me? You have a very deep blush going on over there, makes me think you are thinking about something in particular.” Waverly says, grabbing onto Nicole’s knee.

“I may have something up my sleeve for you later. That's all.” She winks in Waverly’s direction.

Later Waverly was busy in the kitchen making dinner. Nicole was busy upstairs when Waverly called for her to come down. She was ready to serve up the plates and was cleaning some of the mess, when she felt sweet kisses on her shoulder. She smiled and felt heat on her cheeks. She was eager to feel those lips on her. She placed the dishes down on the counter and turned around. Placing her arms around the taller redhead in front of her. She pulled Nicole down to kiss her sweetly. 

“Dinner smells amazing, but I’m hoping it doesn’t taste as good as you do, I want to taste you more after dinner.” Nicole says, wrapping her arms around Waverly. They ate dinner with candlelight and soft music playing. Not much conversation between them spoken, but you could write a book with the looks given and smiles. No hiding what they both were thinking during the silence. Nicole started cleaning up the kitchen and Waverly sat on the counter watching the redhead do the dishes. Waverly pulled Nicole over to her, in between her legs and ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair. Nicole hummed in response to the feeling. Her hands softly rubbed up and down Waverly’s thigh. She felt a pull in her chest to be closer to Waverly, she needed her. She picked Waverly up from the counter grabbing her ass, kissing the brunette hard. She carried her upstairs and into her bedroom. All Waverly saw once they entered the bedroom was all of the roses in the room. 

“You’re not the only one who can get Wy to do things for them.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear. She started kissing her again. Kissing her neck, nipping at her collarbone. Waverly’s hands scratching with her short nails down Nicole’s ribcage, stopping at her tight stomach muscles. Waverly looked into brown eyes and started to take Nicole’s flannel shirt off. Removing it was no problem as she didn’t have to undo any buttons. Nicole’s breath hitched, but that just fueled Waverly even more. Waverly ran her fingers under the hem of Nicole's t-shirt, looking at the redhead for permission to keep going. Nicole gave her a nod, “we are going at your speed. If you tell me to stop, I will. I won’t be telling you to stop, I want you.” Nicole is breathless. 

Waverly moves her hands up into the shirt tracing circles onto the soft skin of Nicole’s stomach. She moves the shirt up over Nicole’s head, removing it. She’s left with the site of Nicole’s abs and Sports bra. She kisses Nicole’s chest just below her collarbone and in between her breast. Nicole takes her time removing Waverly’s crop top, mostly to make sure she's not moving too fast. She kisses Waverly deeply, tongues colliding, hands roaming. Waverly is wearing a grey lace bra, Nicole approves of the choice. She kisses the top of Waverly’s breast, running her thumb underneath the bra. Waverly takes a deep breath, reaches back, and unclasps her own bra. She lost patients with Nicole’s slowness. She appreciates Nicole taking her time, but she has lost control. She feels the heat between her legs. 

Nicole cupped one of Waverly’s breasts rubbing gently, Waverly moaned in response. She started bucking her hips into Nicole. Nicole grabbed Waverly by the ass again and lowered her down onto the bed. She was hovering over Waverly looking into blown pupils. “Are you sure this is what you want?” She asked sweetly, knowing that this was Waverly’s first time. Waverly nodded in response giving her the ok. She sat up to remove Waverly’s jeans, kissing her legs. Sweet kisses up her legs and a series of searing bites on her thigh, with sweet swipes of her tongue to soothe the bites. Waverly keeps squirming and lifting her hips in need of more. Nicole finally placed herself between the soft legs. “Shit Waves, I may not have to do a lot of work to prepare you, you’re so wet already.”

“This is going to hurt, right?”

“I’ll give you a heads up, and tell you everything I’m doing, no surprises.” Nicole began to buck her hips into the smaller girl causing moans to leave Waverly’s throat. She reached down to brunette's thigh and started rubbing. She caressed her inner thigh. Waverly started to buck her hips against Nicole in return. 

“I’m going to start, but I will let you know before I do anything that might hurt you. One question though, have you ever had an orgasim before? Like by touching yourself or from someone touching you?”

“I haven’t done anything like that, and haven’t let anyone else either.” Waverly responds embarrassed.

“Ok, just let yourself relax and like I said, I’ll warn you before I do anything to cause pain.” Nicole started kissing Waverly again running her fingers down Waverly’s inner thigh. She gave a little teasing start by caressing Waverly’s opening. Waverly responded by opening her legs wider granting even more access. Nicole started circling around Waverly’s sensitive clit slowly. Waverly’s breath quickened with each circle, moans started escaping between kisses.

“Nic this feels amazing.. Please…. Don’t stop doing that.” She was on the edge. Nicole let her ride out her first orgasam. When Nicole felt her release she stopped and looked down to Waverly.

“How was that?” Nicole said hovering over Waverly.

“I hope there is more where that came from.. Can we do that again?!” Waverly said breathlessly.

“Oh, there is so much more where that came from, and if you are still up for more or just like that again, we can start up again.”

“I’m.. I’m ready for it all, as long as it's with you.” She blushed.

“Relax, I’m going to take this slow and talk through this with you. Anytime you wanna stop, all you have to do is tell me. First it will be like what we just did and then I’m going to apply a little pressure to your opening.” Waverly nodded in understanding. 

“That feels really good Nicole. Shhhhit.” Moaning she began to squirm underneath Nicole. She was feeling embarrassed by the fact that Nicole was making her feel so wet, but she didn’t want Nicole to know.

Applying pressure to Waverly’s center Nicole felt the rush of fluid and smiled. Waverly liked what she was doing to her, soft lips on her neck, one hand cupping her breast, the other doing magical things to her center. She was wanting to spill over the edge, but then she felt pressure she was unsure of, almost scared of. “Stop.” She spoke quietly.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.”

“No.. I’m just unsure..”

“Ok, talk to me.”

“I’m just being stupid, I…” she hesitated.

“Baby, you are not being stupid. Are you unsure you still want to do this?”

“No I’m sure that I want this, that I want you.. I felt pressure, but it wasn’t painful, I’m just not sure what to expect.”

“It’s different for everyone. For me it hurt so bad, but I also thought that it was because Shae had no idea what she was doing and wasn’t taking her time. Which is why I’m taking my time with you, I don’t want you to hurt.”

“Ok, I’m ready. But I want you to just do it, don't tell me when, just do it.”

Nicole being the caring person that she is, still wanted to take her time to make sure that Waverly would still enjoy this experience. She circled Waverly’s clit until she felt a surge of fluid to prepare her for entrance. She slowly entered one finger into Waverly’s center. Waverly let out a moan of pleasure. Nicole knew that this next part was either going to be painful, enjoyable, or both. She kissed Waverly sweetly and with passion. She pushed her finger in deep, Waverly gasped for air and winced a little. Nicole stopped but did not pull out. “I’m ok, keep going, I promise.” Nicole started softly pumping her finger and applying pressure with her thumb to Waverly’s throbbing clit. Moans started escaping Waverly’s mouth with enjoyment. “Please don’t stop, you feel so good..” Nicole decided to slowly add another finger and press upwards inside Waverly. Again a gasp and a wince, but quickly turned into pleasure that was undeniable. Waverly lifted her hips in rhythm with Nicole’s motions. She was coming undone quickly, her walls tightened around Nicole’s fingers and her breaths were becoming more even. Her body froze and a long moan escaped her lungs, she fell over the edge. Nicole slowly removed her fingers looking at the blood. “Did I start my period?! Oh my God how embarrassing!” Waverly was mortified.

“No baby! This is normal for the first time! Maybe even the first few times, are you ok?” Nicole said reassuring Waverly that this is normal.

“Oh. Um yeah, that felt amazing actually, only hurt a little. Like is it really that good feeling all the time? I could get used to that feeling, it makes me feel euphoric. Makes me feel loved and safe and all good things.” She is rambling in Waverly fashion.

“It is, sometimes better. I’m glad that it makes you feel that way. I want you to feel safe and good with me….. Even loved… Because I love you Waverly Earp. I’ve loved you for so long.” Nicole says with tears in her eyes.

“I love you as well, I have for years, took you long enough to notice me!” Waverly said with a sly smile. “Do you want me to do anything in return? Because I can, if you want me too.”

Nicole cuddled next to Waverly and held her close. “I’m good, if that is ok?”

“Oh, Do you not like being touched?”

“No I do, but this was strictly about you, you will have plenty of time to “do” things to me.” She said with a smile. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling safe and loved.


	8. Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of drama in this one

6 AM Nicole’s phone is ringing.

“Nic.. Your phone… Why is it ringing so early?” Waverly says, trying to wake Nicole up.

“Must be Gus, she’s the only one that would call me this early. Chump must not have shown up. I’ll call her back in a minute.” She rolled over and kissed Waverly sweetly. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Nic, you better call Gus back… and good morning, I don’t want you to leave me to go work on MY family farm.” Waverly whined.

“Sorry Gus, I.. uh.. I was sleeping. Do you need help today at the homestead?”

Within a few minutes both girls drove up the homestead drive, Nicole got out of her car and went to the barn to find out what needed to be done. Waverly heads to the kitchen for tea and grabs a coffee for Nicole. When she went into the homestead Wynonna was already up and dressed for the day. She turned to Waverly and hugged her.

“So how was losing your v-card?”

“Nonna! Why must you be… well you?” Waverly replied with a smile on her face so big that it was almost ear to ear.

“Yep, that’s what I thought! I’m going to kick her ass!” Wynonna said, rushing out of the house towards the barn. She wasn’t joking about kicking Nicole’s ass. She rushed into the barn, found the redhead shovel in hand, and pushed her to the ground. 

“What the hell Wy!?”

“You! You… Fucked my baby sister!”

“Nonna, stop hitting Nicole! I am old enough to make my own decisions. I didn’t even say that we had.. Done .. that..” Waverly was screaming at Wynonna and trying to save her girlfriend's beautiful face from more damage.

“You didn’t have to say anything, it was written all over your face.. I’m sorry Nicole for hitting you. Don’t hurt her!”

“I love her.. I won’t ever hurt her!” Nicole yelled at Wynonna. 

“I’m sorry, you know me, I’m over protective.”

“Nonna you better not have hurt her! You both have a championship game coming up!” Waverly yelled at the older Earp. Nicole was fine, but Waverly was right, they did have an important game coming up. One that they could not lose. The next day at school everyone was excited about the Championship game coming up. Practice had been extended two hours each night after school, and the girls were not happy about it. During lunch Nicole had pulled Waverly off to the side for a quick chat before they met with their friends. She was clearly nervous about something.

“Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” Waverly asked, giving her girlfriend a hug.

“Waves I messed up. I messed up so bad! I.. Goddammit, I failed my Chem exam! I may not get to play in the Championship game! Mr. Del Ray is going to give me some extra credit to do, but between my other homework, and these three hour practices I don’t have time to complete it!” Nicole was clearly freaking out.

“Babe, I can help you. We are a team, I can help you with your other homework so you can focus on this extra credit. I would just do it for you, but I haven’t taken Chemistry yet! So I wouldn’t be much help with that. I love you, calm down, and breathe. We got this, ok?”

Waverly and Nicole only truly got to see each other during school hours and it was wearing thin on Waverly. Before practice they would meet up so Nicole could hand off assignments to Waverly. And then the next day before classes started, Waverly would give Nicole her homework back. She was glad that this was only going to go on for a week, she was exhausted.

“Nicole!!!! You’ve got this baby!” Waverly screaming from the sideline, cheering on Purgatory’s best basketball player. Nicole had been fouled, the free throw will be the game winning point. Nicole’s nerves are getting the best of her during this Championship game. She took a deep breathe and let the ball fly through the air, as she let out the air in her lungs the ball swirled around the hoop…. And went in.

“And with that folks Purgatory WINS! Congratulations Blue Devils, you are the Champions!!!” The announcer screams.

Waverly along with the rest of the cheerleaders rush out to the floor. She jumps into Nicole’s arms and places a long deep kiss on her lips, smiles from everyone. Nicole went to the locker room with the team and it was chaos. Wynonna was hyping the team up, promising a party at the homestead once they all got back into town. The team had not won this many games in a season, let alone a championship in over twenty years. Nicole Haught was the MVP, and her cheerleader girlfriend knew exactly how she was going to congratulate her. On the bus ride home the girls sat next to each other at the back of the bus. Nicole had changed back into her street clothes, but Waverly decided that she was going to stay in her uniform. Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s side holding her hand. She kept stealing small kisses and smiles along the ride home. Waverly noticed that most of the people on the bus were asleep, and she was going to use it to her advantage. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and placed it on her inner thigh, opening her legs slightly.

“Waves, what are you doing?” Nicole whispers.

“No one is awake, I want you to touch me. You deserve it baby. I want to make you happy.”

“I am happy Waves. I just won the Championship game.”

“I want you to be on cloud 9 baby, watching you make that winning point made me so horny… I’m giving you a gift.” Waverly says as she closes in and kisses Nicole.

Waverly slid Nicole’s hand up her uniform skirt, leading her fingers to where she wanted Nicole to touch her. Her underwear was ruined, she was so wet and ready for release. She bit her bottom lip as she whispered into Nicole’s ear, “I’ll be quiet.”. Nicole teasingly rubbed through Waverly’s wet panties. She moved her panties to the side and slid her finger between slick folds and rubbed Waverly’s clit softly. Waverly’s breath hitched at the feeling, she wanted more, but that could wait till later. She was feeling adventurous and was ready to fill the night with fantasies. Nicole could tell that Waverly was getting close and stopped.

“Nicole, don’t stop. I’m so close..” Waverly said breathlessly.

“Shhh. I want you to scream my name when you cum. Thank you for this, but we are done until later.” She said kissing Waverly’s temple.

An hour later they were home and everyone head out to the homestead. Gus was expecting a big party since she heard the news on the radio, so she got the barn ready for a party. She left a note for the girls: CONGRATS GIRLS!! Have yourself a big party, I’m leaving town ;) Only rule I have is NICOLE SLEEP IN EITHER THE BARN OR IN NONNA’S ROOM! I love you kids! 

“She doesn’t trust me does she?”

“Haught if she didn’t trust you she wouldn’t even let you look at Waves. She loves you like one of us Earps. She just doesn’t want you fucking her niece in the house.” Wynonna laughs.

A few drinks later and everyone is having a good time. Most of Purgatory High was at the party, including Champ and Shae. Champ was being his normal pig-headed self and trying to get into girls pants. Waverly was heading to the homestead to change out of her uniform when he stopped her.

“Hey Waverly! Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for all the stupid shit I’ve said to you in the past, and sorry for fighting with Nicole. I’ve just liked you for so long because you’re the most beautiful girl in school. I should have been nicer. I’m sorry.” Champ said.

“I appreciate that Champ. Deep down I think you would be a good guy for someone, just not me. Just stop being a sleazeball and be the charming boy that you are, you might actually find someone that will love you back.” Waverly placed a kiss on his cheek as a sweet gesture. She hadn’t seen Nicole watching from the barn. Nicole’s jealousy roared and her heart broke. She didn’t know what was going on in front of her, but she wasn’t going to just stand there and let it happen. 

“Waverly, a word please..” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand dragging the smaller girl into the house and away from the boy-man.

“Hey baby, are you ready to finish what we started earlier on the bus?!” 

“Nope, more like asking you what the fuck that was about!” Nicole yelled.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t act stupid Waverly! I saw you kiss him! You were being flirty with him, he is your ex-boyfriend! I trusted you with my heart, and you're breaking it! I love you Waverly Earp!, and you are leaving me for… for him?!” Nicole had tears staining her cheeks and anger erupting. 

“Nicole!.. He came to talk to me and apologize for being a jerk, that is it. I kissed him on the cheek! Nicole, I.. I’m not leaving you for anyone! I love you!! I’m sorry if that hurt you, I love you.” Waverly was in hysterics. 

“I’m leaving.” Nicole left the homestead in a fury. Wynonna heard her leave from the barn.

“Waves? What’s wrong? What happened?” Wynonna came running into the house.

“Nonna! I’m scared, I messed up. I think she broke up with me. I.. I was talking to Champ and I kissed him on the cheek! But it was just a friendly gesture and she took it as I was going to leave her!” Waverly was visibly shaken and sobbing into Wynonna’s chest. “I love her Nonna, I can’t lose her!”

Waves: Baby you need to come back, please come talk to me.

Waves: Nic, please! At least let me know you made it home.

Waves: Nic please I can’t take this, please respond to me!


	9. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of teenage angst.  
> Thank you all for the Kudos and comments! They help give me the confidence to keep this going.

Two weeks came and went with no word from Nicole, Waverly waited for her before school, in between classes, and looked for her out in the ball fields. Wynonna and Chrissy both said that they had seen her as the three of them were on the Prom committee. It was apparent that she was avoiding Waverly like the plague. Waverly decided to skip her last class the next day to catch Nicole after school. She needed to make things better between them, Prom was coming up and she really wanted Nicole to take her. Otherwise she was going to be forced to be a third wheel to either Dolls and Wynonna or Chrissy and whoever she decided to go with. She waited on Nicole’s porch for 45 minutes.

“Nope! Go home Waverly..” Nicole said walking past Waverly into the front door.

“Nic, I swear if you don’t talk to me…” Tears started to well up in her eyes.

“What Waverly?! You swear what?”

Waverly stood there in the doorway staring at the redhead, anger fuming in her lungs, tears escaping her eyes. “ You make me so mad! Nicole, believe it or not, I love you and I would never leave you for anyone! You are the first person in my life that has loved me the way I have dreamed about. I let you have my heart, and you promised not to break it, but you stomped on it anyways!” She screamed at Nicole pounding her fists into Nicole’s chest. Tears streaming down her face. Nicole just stood there, stoic.

“Are you done?” Nicole asked annoyed.

“Do you even care Nicole?!”

“I’ll take you home so you don’t have to walk. It’s too far.”

“I’ll just go to Shorty’s, I’m sure Gus would like the help.” Waverly said walking away. “I love you.” Nicole closed the door as Waverly said the words. 

“Chrissy, can you come pick me up? I just saw Nicole, and I need a distraction. Meet me at Shorty’s” Waverly called Chrissy as she was walking to Shorty’s.

A few minutes later Chrissy picked Waverly up at Shorty’s and the girls decided to go shopping for their Prom dresses. Chrissy didn’t think that this was the best idea to “distract” Waverly, but who was she to argue a shopping trip. They drove to the city to the mall. Waverly was trying on a mermaid style dress, blue, with a lace bodice. 

“Waves, that dress… Wow you look really good. I think that is the one. Now we just need to get you a date!” Chrissy said.

“ I don’t need a date, the only person I want to go with doesn’t want anything to do with me. So I’m just gonna go with the gang, and do my best to keep the attention of the love of my life. I plan to make it that she can’t keep her eyes off of me, and she will want to talk.”

“Waverly, I don’t think that is healthy.”

The weeks leading up to Prom, Waverly gently turned down four boys wanting her to be their date to the dance. Nicole on the other hand, accepted Shae’s request. Nicole made it clear to her that they were only going as friends, and nothing more than friends. When Waverly found out from Wynonna she shut herself up in her room for the weekend, crying. She felt that this news was going to make her plan even that much harder to be successful. She made her plan, she ran through it over and over again in her head, and didn’t spill any details to anyone. She was going to win Nicole’s heart back. 

The night of the dance she went to the Nedley’s to get ready, she didn’t want to run into Nicole until they all got to the dance. She had gone to the salon to have her hair done earlier on in the day. She had decided to keep her hair down, extra wavy, and had highlights put in her hair. She was in love with the change and how it made her feel. She had just finished getting ready when Chrissy came into the spare room.

“Dad is requesting we take some pictures…. And wow, you look beautiful Waves!”

“Thanks Chrissy, you look very pretty in your pink dress, your mom would have been proud of you.” Waves said, giving her best friend a hug.

“Holy shit babygirl, when you told me you were going to make a few changes, I didn’t know this was your plan! You look stunning! Mama and Daddy would have been speechless to how beautiful you look tonight. I’m glad you decided to come by yourself tonight, I don’t have the energy to beat off all the shit heads in this school. Have fun tonight!” Wynonna said.

“Thank you. That means the world to me. I’m going out on the dance floor, I see Chrissy and Robin out there.”

As she walked to her friends, she noticed a certain redhead standing by a table with Shae and a few of her friends. She walked by like she didn’t see them, trying to show that it wasn’t bothering her. Once she reached her friends she noticed that Jeremy had arrived and she felt her plan fall into place. She knew that Jeremy and Robin were trying to figure out if they liked each other, so she would be able to lead Chrissy off when ever she needed her. She was dancing with the group when noticed one of the younger girls on the cheer squad was standing by herself. She walked over and asked the girl to come over and dance with her group. 

“I feel awful Waverly, I should have told you that Shae is my sister.”

“It’s fine Lexi! I should have put two and two together on the last name! But, I really could care less. We are team mates, are you going to tryout again next year?” Waverly asked the younger girl.

“With you as our Captain, yes! You have really good ideas and know how to keep all of us motivated to improve! Plus.. I would be lying if I didn’t tell you that being able to look at you everyday doesn’t hurt either.” Lexi was blushing. 

Waverly picked up on the younger Pressman flirting and decided that she was going to use this chemistry between them to get Nicole’s attention. Normally when a slow song started she would just walk off the floor and talk with her friends, but this time she asked Lexi to dance with her. She wasn’t used to taking the lead, so Lexi being taller decided to take lead with this dance. She spun Waverly around the floor, as to almost show off not only her dance steps, but to show off that she had Waverly in her arms. Waverly was having a great time with the younger girl.

Nicole was watching things unfolding on the dance floor. Jealousy was running through her veins. She wanted nothing more than to be the one leading Waverly around the dance floor. Even though she came with Shae, she found herself alone. Shae had run off with someone else, and Nicole just shrugged it off. Watching Waverly enjoy herself made her heart drop. She wanted to be the one to bring that joy to her. But Waverly hurt her, broke her heart, even if she did try to fix things. Nicole was to hurt to listen to Waverly that day on her porch. Watching her now on the dance floor, was breaking her. She needed to get out of that building, she could feel her anxiety getting to her. She went to Wynonna and told her that she was leaving, that she couldn’t stand around watching Waverly with Lexi or anyone else. She told her that Shae had left already and that she was done with the dance and was going home.

Waverly noticed Nicole talking to Wynonna and made small eye contact with her while dancing. She could see that Nicole was clearly upset as it looked like her and Wynonna were fighting. Nicole stormed off, and Waverly went to Wynonna to find out what was going on.

“You ok? Looked like you and Nicole were fighting.”

“She went home. Shae left her a while ago, and she took notice to your dancing with Lexi. We weren’t fighting, she’s just upset.”

“Upset? Why is she upset?” Waverly knew why she was upset, but she wanted to hear it out loud. She knew she wasn’t playing nice, and she was even being a bitch.

“Waverly, don’t be like this. Don’t throw happiness in her face, that girl is miserable without you. I know you are playing games, but go talk to her.”

“I’ve tried Nonna, she won’t listen to me, she won’t even let me try to talk to her!” Waverly said, storming off… Headed to Nicole’s.

“Nicole answer the door!” Waverly yelled, pounding on Nicole’s front door.

The front door swung open, “What do you want? You can’t possibly want to stomp on my heart anymore than you already have!” Nicole stated stepping out on her porch.

“Nic, Please just hear me out. I kissed Champ on the cheek, yes. And I may have been playing around tonight in hopes to get some kind of reaction out of you, but… I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you. I’m sorry!!!” Waverly had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Waves, I can’t do this. Tonight was too much! You kissing Champ really made me realize that we are too young to be “so in love”. We are only fooling ourselves.” Nicole stepped closer to Waverly to wipe the tears from her face. Staring her in the eyes, she knew those last words were a lie. “You need to go home.”


	10. She's Gone

“Come on Waves we are going to be late!” Wynonna yelled up the stairs. It’s been two months since that day on Nicole's porch. The Earp girls had been invited to a party at Chrissy’s. Waverly didn’t want to go and have a run in with Nicole, they had effectively been able to avoid each other as much as possible over the past two months. In the beginning Waverly didn’t leave the house unless she was going to school or picking up a shift at Shorty’s. Then there was Lexi, they had talked it out, and Lexi was understanding of the whole Prom night debacle. They became friends, but that is all they were going to be. Nicole hadn’t been to the homestead for a while, Gus had asked her for help on the farm one weekend since the breakup, and Nicole showed up like always. Waverly stayed in the house that day, as much as she wanted to go sit on the porch and read a book. But she didn’t want to see the redhead as it hurt too much to see her.

“Nonna.. Is Nicole going to be there? I… I can’t see her.”

“ You two need to work this shit out, I’m tired of hiding my best friend, and you need to get out of this house. You are going! Now lets go!”

Chrissy greeted her best friend with a big hug, and rushed her to the kitchen. Chrissy always knew how to heal Waverly’s broken heart… Whiskey… And a lot of it. Waverly was five shots down when she noticed Nicole had walked in. She took another shot quickly and left the room, heading to the dance floor. Nicole sensed trouble, and kept an eye on Waverly from afar. Ten shots of whiskey down, and Waverly was flirting with anyone that showed her any attention. She was doing it on purpose in hopes that it would grab the attention of Nicole, she was very effective. Nicole was getting uncomfortable with watching the shit show happening in front of her.

“Wynonna, are you not worried about her behaviour?” Nicole asked her best friend.

“Nope.” Wynonna replied, popping the ‘p’.

“I.. I can’t watch this..”

“Then go over there and talk to her. I’ll tell you the same thing I told her; you two need to figure this shit out. It’s not fun standing on the sidelines watching you both go through this. It’s been two months, and neither of you are over each other.” Wynonna replied, pushing the redhead towards her sister.

Haughtstuff: Will you meet me outside?

Waves: I don’t have anything to say to you.

Haughtstuff: Well I have something to say to you, so will you please come outside?

“Hi.”

“I’m here, what do you want?” Waverly replied annoyed.

“You. I want you. I’m sorry Waves. I got jealous, angry, and I let things go too far for too long. Then I let my pride keep me away from you. I miss you, I.. I love you.” Tears escaping, Nicole couldn’t hide her feelings anymore.

“Kiss me.” Waverly replied, pulling Nicole to her.

Nicole placed a searing kiss on the softest lips she’s ever felt. Waverly reached up and held Nicole’s head to hers. She was drunk, and Nicole didn’t want to take advantage of her, so she led her back into the house to get some water. They walked back into the house hand in hand, a slow clap erupted in the Nedley household. The girls just laughed as they walked through the claps. Wynonna took a shot of whiskey and winked at Nicole. Everyone could see that Wynonna approved of the girls making up. “Take her home Haught! And I don’t mean the homestead!”

“Nonna! Stop it!” Waverly yelled at her older sister.

“Do you want to get out of here? I feel like we have some making up to do.” Dimples on display, Waverly couldn’t refuse.

“Make up sex is the best sex right?” Waverly replied with a wink and grabbed Nicole’s arm to pull her out of the house.

They went directly to Nicole’s house, barely making it into the front door, hands were already roaming around eager bodies. Nicole picked the small framed girl up and carried her up the stairs. She placed Waverly down onto the bed, with a sweet but searing kiss she started removing her shirt. Waverly took in the site, Nicole was wearing a feminine bra and looked like a lace pair of underwear as well. “What’s this about?” Waverly teased. Nicole smiled shyly, “I was kinda hoping for this, and I wanted to be a little sexier than normal for you.” Waverly cupped Nicole’s breast, “I like it, but now I’m going to take it off.”. Nicole liked this side of Waverly, she was being forward in what she wanted and not holding anything back. They had only had sex one other time, but Waverly was acting like she was a pro at this already. She flipped them over and straddled Nicole’s hips. She was kissing Nicole’s neck leaving marks, nipping at her collarbone. She moved down and teased Nicole’s nipple, she wondered to herself if Nicole liked a little pain, so she tested her thoughts. She sucked the nipple and ran her teeth across it as she let go of the bud with a pop. “AH Waverly, fuck!” She looked up at Nicole to make sure that what she was doing was ok and not too much. Nicole was biting her bottom lip in pleasure, and her breathing had become heavier. As she began to move down Nicole’s torso, she started to get nervous. She hadn’t given pleasure to Nicole yet, and she was unsure of herself. She was at a loss, this was not like her, she usually would research these kinds of things so she wouldn’t be lost.

“Baby, you don’t have to do anything you are not ready for. This is still all new for you.” Nicole said sweetly, noticing that her girlfriend had no idea where to go from here.

“I’m sorry, I just… I’m a planner. You know this.” 

Nicole flipped Waverly over and was now hovering over her. She held Waverly’s wrists over her head and kissed her neck, knowing that this takes Waverly from 0 to 60 in no time flat. “Mmm, Nic… Those lips need to go somewhere else…” Nicole passionately kissed her lips and down her jawline. She nipped at Waverly’s collarbone and tenderly swept her tongue at the redness it caused. She wasted no time getting consent to move forward with the steamy makeout session and removed Waverly’s clothes. “You are so wet for me, can I taste you?” Nicole asked while kissing Waverly’s thigh muscle.

“Yes… I would like to try that” Waverly said breathlessly. Nicole indulged in taking in Waverly’s scent as she removed her lace panties. She noticed that Waverly had done more than just trim the area. “ You know you don’t have to do that right?”

“It’s for cheer, it’s easier to manage… But for crying out loud, just please me and then we can talk!” Waverly pulled Nicole’s hair and pushed her head down. The feeling of Nicole’s tongue sweeping up and down her sensitive area was soft and warm, causing Waverly to go into a state of euphoria. Nicole took her time knowing this was all new to her girlfriend. She wanted this to be memorable for both of them. As much as Nicole tried to keep Waverly from cuming, she was put over the edge. “Ahh! Fuck Nicole!! Don’t stop, that feels so goooooood!” Waverly rode her ecstasy out, and Nicole cleaned her out.

“So I take it that you like that eh?” Nicole smiled those dimples in the most cocky way possible.

“Yep! Your turn!” And Waverly straddled Nicole wasting no time to remove her panites and indulging in a taste of Nicole. She was lustful and ravaged in demeanor. “Waverly, Waves! Ok, Ok slow down…. Oh god! Ok, well alright… Right there, ohhhh myyy FUCK!!!” Waverly finished her off by sucking on Nicole’s clit. 

“How was that?” Waverly asked

“Ok, I don’t know where that came from, but wow. And also, take it easy next time or I’m going to think you are a vampire.”

“Oh my, did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I don't know what got into me. You did that to me, and I just..” 

“Waves, you are rambling again… You did not hurt me, I like that. Just take your time, it's not just for my enjoyment, it’s for you too.” Nicole said, sweetly kissing Waverly’s forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Waves. I’m sorry for breaking your heart. I’ll never do that again.”

“Shhh, girlfriends fight.”

“It’s kind of the worst.”

Waverly curled up into her girlfriend's side like a puzzle piece, falling asleep. 

The next morning Nicole felt heavy. When she woke up she noticed a pair of Hazel eyes staring at her and fingers dancing on her chest. The look on Waverly’s face was pure love and admiration. Nicole smiled down at her and ran her fingers through her long wavy hair.

“I love you Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I hated not being with you, I never want to fight like that again. I know that we are young, and that people will tell us that we won’t last past high school, but….. I really, really love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Hey Waves, you have nothing to worry about… I’m not going anywhere. I’m here and I stay. I love you to the moon and back…. A million times.” Nicole placed a sweet kiss to Waverly’s forehead.

“I need to get home, will you come with me? I don’t want to not be with you.”

“Yeah I can do that.. I’ll follow you there. I need to talk to Gus about something anyways.”

“Gus, I need to make some extra cash. Do you have any work that needs done around here?”

“Nicole I always have something around here that needs to be done. With that dumb ass boy-man never being reliable I always have catching up to do. I have a few new horses coming in this weekend. If you wouldn’t mind getting their stalls set up, and then this weekend I could use the help to get them settled in, I’ll make it worth your time.” Gus gave Nicole a wink.

“I’ll be in the barn if you need me for anything.” Nicole said tipping her stetson and walking towards the barn.

Gus walked into the homestead and shook her head. She noticed Waverly in the kitchen making Lemonade. “Any of that for a certain red head that’s currently in my barn?” Gus bumped shoulders with the young girl.

“Did you give her work? She said that she wanted to talk to you, I figured she was going to ask for work.”

“She did, and I did. She told me that she needed to make a little extra money, any idea what that kid needs extra money for?”

“What? Her parents leave her enough money each month that she doesn’t need extra money… I… I don’t know what she is up to.”

“Well she’s in the barn picking up the slack of that stupid boy you dated for way too long. She will get more done for me today than what he would in a week. Keep her around.” Gus gave Waverly a wink. 

“ I love her Gus.”

“Anyone with eyes can see that, now go out there and give that girl some thing to drink. And Waves?”

“Yeah Aunt Gus?”

“We all love that girl, she’s been here for this family for the past 10 years, that doesn’t go unnoticed.”

Waverly walked into the barn to find a very dirty and partially undressed Nicole. She was down to her sports bra and blue jeans, covered in dirt and hay. Waverly bit her bottom lip as she looked her girlfriend up and down, her staring made Nicole blush.

“Earth to Waverly Earp!” Nicole yelled at her very smitten girlfriend.

“Sorry… I didn’t expect to walk in here with you looking like that.” Waverly waving her hand in the air towards Nicole.

“I’m a mess, a very dirty mess. But I’m almost done here until next weekend. Gus said that you guys are getting a few new horses, and needed the help.”

Waverly didn’t question her about Gus needing the help, but it did make her think why she was holding back the need for extra money. “ We always appreciate your help around here my pretty, dirty, sexy lady.” Waverly stepped on her toes and kissed Nicole quickly. 

“ You forgot stinky” Nicole laughed.

“Yes I did…. That is bad, did you roll in shit?!” 

“Nope, but I can make sure you do!” Nicole chased Waverly around the barn trying to pick her up and throw her into a pile of old hay. Waverly squealed and ran out of the barn with Nicole following her closely. Waverly tried to trick her and throw her into the pond, but Nicole is faster on her feet than that. She spun on her feet and picked Waverly up over her shoulder and threw her into the pond. Nicole stayed on the pond bank laughing and holding her sides from laughing so hard.

“Nicole Haught! This is not even the slightest bit funny! At least you are already dirty, the horses drink out of this pond and the geese shit in here!” Waverly yelled at Nicole, not amused at her girlfriend's antics. She splashed up at Nicole and walked out of the pond in a huff. Nicole can’t stop laughing, “I’m sorry Waves, I love you, but that was funny!”

“Girls I need all of you in the house for a moment, Nicole you too!” Gus yelled from the porch. Everyone gathered in the kitchen to find out what was so important.

“I’m going to leave to work the night shift at Shorty’s, but after I am leaving with Doc and a few other of the guys to go get our new horses. We won’t be back until Sunday morning. Nicole I’m relying on you to get the stables ready for the newbies. Girls, just don’t burn the place down and care for our animals while I’m gone.” Gus laid down a hundred dollars on the table and gave them all a knowing look.

“We know, no parties!” The three girls said in unison and laughed. Wynonna grabbed the money off the table and left in the truck. Waverly knew what she was up to, the same thing she does every time Gus left them for a few days, preparing for a party.

Nicole walked into the barn as Waverly was hanging up some lights, humming along with the music she was listening to. “Hey babe.” Nicole said to not scare her girlfriend. She walked over to Waverly to see if she needed any help, or if she had a chore for her to complete before the party started.

“Hi sweetie, I think I have everything done that needs done here. But I would like to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, what’s up?” Asking Waverly as she wraps her arms around the smaller girl's waist, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“ I love you, like more than anything, even myself most times. You mean so much to me, you know that right? Like, I show you enough? Am I enough for you?” Waverly looked defeated and worried.

“You are more than enough! What’s wrong babe? Why would you even question my feelings?” Nicole cupped her girlfriends cheeks in her hands and looked deep into her Hazel eyes to only see worried pools looking back at her.

“I just know that I’m inexperienced at things, and that I can be a lot to handle most days. I just doubt myself, I never doubt your feelings for me. You show me more love than anyone ever has, and you are the most patient person.”

“I love you Waverly Earp and nothing is going to change that. For as long as you will have me I will be by your side.”

“You’re too much.” 

Wynonna was talking to Dolls in one of the stalls when classmates started showing up. In true Waverly fashion she turned up the music and gave her signature smile and wave to everyone. Even when she wasn’t cheering on a team to victory, there was always a smile on the girls face and a dance in her step. A friend of Doll’s showed up with a couple of Kegs of beer and some whisky jugs. The party had officially begun when drinking games and dancing started up. Nicole stepped out of the barn to get some space heaters to warm up the area. It was a cold night, too cold to have guests outside the barn, so luckily the Earp’s had enough space heaters to make the barn comfortable. Nicole also decided to go to the horse barn to check on the few horses they had to make sure they were warm. She was placing blankets on their backs when Champ and Perry walked in. She could tell right away that they were there to cause trouble, and she wasn’t going to put up with any of their crap. She grabbed one of the whips off the wall in case she needed some defense.

“Good evening boys, what can I help you with? Only farmhands or family should be in this barn, guys. Of all people, Champ you should know that.”

“Well this used to be both my family and workplace. I was just checking on the horses here, but looks like they are being taken care of already. I know Wy and Waves don’t always know what to do with these guys.” Champ said, but Nicole sensed something else in his tone.

“I’ve got it taken care of, but thank you, you fellas can go away now.”

“Well…. I see you're in here by yourself Nic…. I was thinking that maybe Perry and I could give you some pointers on how to satisfy Waves by showing you some techniques.”

“Last I checked neither of you got as far with her as I have, and…. She’s more than satisfied. I think I’m good. Also if I were you I would be questioning if I’m as good with a whip as I am with a softball bat… Because boys, if you are not off this land in five seconds, you are going to find out!” Nicole said holding the whip out ready to snap, knowing the boys are more afraid of her than they let on. Just to scare them off she swung and gave the whip a snap and the boys ran off.

“Where have you been Haughtshit?” Wynonna asked as Nicole walked back to the barn to join the party guests.

“Just taking care of the horses and getting rid of a couple of idiots. Champ and Perry thought they could have their way with me, but I snapped the whip at them.” 

“Did they leave?”

“Yeah I think so. Have you seen Waves?” Nicole asked, looking around for her girlfriend.

“Last I saw her she was talking to Chrissy and giggling like a little girl. They were probably talking about you. I don’t know how you can hang out with those two, they drive me crazy.” Nicole nodded in agreement to Wynonna’s statement.

Waves: Where are you babe?

Waves: I’m looking everywhere for you, where are you?

Twenty minutes had gone by since the last text she sent to Waverly, Nicole started to freak out. When she attempted to call her she heard her ringtone playing in the barn. She 

followed the sound until she found Waverly’s phone lying on the ground. Waverly was gone, and her phone was left behind, this was not like Waverly.

“Wy, We have a problem.”


	11. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. This one is a short one. I'll do my best to update again shortly! This is a crazy time of year at work for me.  
> Happy New Year, let hope this one isn't a shit show!

“What do you mean she’s gone Haught?! What the fuck happened?!” Wynonna was screaming at Nicole.

“I don’t know Wy! I was checking on the horses in the barn, Perry and Chump came in acting all stupid, and when I came back she was gone and her phone was on the ground!”

“Guys, she was talking to Champ, he grabbed her arm and forced her to talk to him. She slapped him and walked away, towards the barn. He and Perry then walked towards the horse barn. That was the last I saw any of them. I’m calling my dad!” Chrissy said frantically. 

Nicole didn’t waste any time, she hopped into Wynonna’s truck and took off looking for Waverly. There were no signs of Waverly anywhere, but Nicole was not going to stop looking for her. She was scared that something bad would happen to Waverly if they didn’t find her quickly. As Nicole was driving towards town she saw Champ’s truck parked outside of an abandoned shed. She parked just down the road and walked up the path to the shed. If that asshole had anything to do with this she was going to make sure he wasn’t able to see daylight again. As she walked up to the door of the shed he could hear Champ and Perry talking, but it wasn’t clear enough for her to make out any words. She decided to hang low and wait until they left or she could hear any commotion from inside the shed. Luckily it was only a few minutes after she got there that the boy’s had left. She waited to make sure they were gone and not coming back before she opened the door. She grabbed for the door handle and took a deep breath, she found her hand shaking at all the possibilities she could walk in on. When she opened the door to only find a few empty beer cans, an old couch, and a radio; she was relieved, but also still scared. “So where the fuck is Waverly!?” is all she could keep thinking to herself.

“Have you heard or seen anything of her yet?” Nicole had called Wynonna for any information.

“No, but Nedley has a team out here and driving around town looking. He says that we all just need to stick together and stay by our phones in case she calls. I’m scared Nicole, I called Gus and the boys and told them what is going on. They will all be back by morning.”

“I feel like this is all my fault. I left her to check on the horses and then poof!, she’s gone.” Nicole was crying.

“Don’t, don’t do that to yourself. It’s my fault for having the party, inviting everyone here.” Nicole could hear the regret and fear in Wynonna’s voice.

The next morning Wynonna and Nicole were woken up by Gus and Nedley coming in the front door of the homestead. They were talking quickly and loudly, unaware that the girls were passed out on the livingroom floor. Nicole stretched and Wynonna groaned at the intrusion, but both quickly realised that they needed to wake up to talk to Gus and Nedley. Nicole knew she needed to inform Nedley of what she found with the shed and the prior conversation in the horse barn with Champ and Perry. Deep down she knew that the information she could give him would help find Waverly.

“That old shed is known to have a false bottom, I don’t know why we have never torn that thing down. If those boys have anything to do with this, I will personally make sure they are found guilty of this. Nicole, thank you for this information. I will gather the boys and head out to the old shed.” Nedley placed a comforting hand on Gus’ and Wynonna’s shoulders.

“Sir, if you don’t mind I would like to go with you.” Nicole said as she followed him out of the homestead.

“It’s not regular protocol, but as long as you stay in the car while we clear the area, I don’t see why you can’t come along.”

Nicole watched the officers clear the area, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she felt it could beat right out of her. Her eyes never left the open door of the shed. When someone finally emerged she took a deep breath, holding it as she watched Nedley walk to the squad car. 

“I can’t believe I’m here telling you this, but we need you in there. We need your help, she’s in there Nicole, scared. You will understand more clearly once you are in there. But I need you to stay calm and focused on helping her get out of there. Can you do this? If not, I can go get Gus, but you are here, now.” Nicole had never heard Nedley talk or act like this, what was he asking her to do? 

“I can do this sir. I can stay calm.” Nicole took a deep breath not really knowing what she was walking into. Her hands were shaking, but what she did know was that Waverly was in there. What she didn’t expect was to see her in a cage, scared out of her mind. She didn’t look hurt physically, but clearly mentally. Nicole did everything she could to not show her fear, but she knew that Waverly could see it in her eyes.

“Waves we need to get you out of here. Will you let us break you free? I need to be able to hold you, if you will let me. Can you let us do that, get you out of here?” 

“Nicole?.. I need you. Don’t let them touch me.”

“They need to open up the bars to get you out. Can you let them do their job? I promise I won’t let them do anything to you. I’ll protect you baby.”

As the officers worked on the bars, Waverly rocked back and forth crying and visibly shaking. No one knew what those stupid boys did to her, but Nicole was sure of one thing, they were not going to get away with it. Her heart was breaking seeing the love of her life in such mental breakage. Waverly, her Waverly, was broken. She had never seen the girl this mentally broken before, this was going to be a long and painful road.


	12. Fear Pt. 2

Five days, five days and Waverly still hadn’t talked. All she can do is rock back and forth, sleep, and sometimes eat. Nicole and the family felt helpless. The Dr’s all have told them the same thing, time, she needs time. Nedley kept the family informed on the situation with Champ and Perry. Conveniently after word got out around town that Waverly had been found in the shed, the boys left town, but the Sheriff's department were tracking down leads as they came in. It took everything in Nicole’s being to not go out and search for the boys herself. She knew that Waverly needed her more than finding them and beating them to death. Gus and Wynonna did what they could but the truth was, they were lost in what they could do. Wynonna had been finding her pain and sadness at the bottom of a whisky bottle and Gus was just trying to hold the farm by herself. Nicole came by the homestead early mornings to help while Waverly slept. But she never spent more that two hours at a time away from her love. 

“Nicole, honey, you should go home for the night and get some real rest. You have been here day in and day out, you need to take care of yourself kid. I will reach out to you if anything happens.” Gus said, grabbing Nicole by the shoulder.

“Gus I’m fine, I want to be here when she finally comes out of this.”

“Kid, don’t make me get security to take you out. Go home. It may not seem like it, but she knows you’ve been here since minute one. For her, go home and get some rest.”

Nicole didn’t want to leave, but she knew that Gus was right. She drove herself home and went straight to the shower. She let the warm water wash away the mental wards smells off of her, lathering herself with her favorite vanilla soap, and trying to relax. The more relaxed she found herself the more she wanted to cry or scream. Any other time when she felt like this, she had her best friend or Waverly to talk too. After her shower she went to lay down in her bed to hopefully get a couple hours of sleep. When she couldn’t stop tossing and turning she picked up her phone and read through her last text messages from Waverly. It was calming to her, and she could only hope that this Waverly was the Waverly that was going to wake up, not the scared girl she is right now.

Waves: I was thinking that we should talk more about the future. I love you so much! XOXO

Haughtstuff: :) I love you to baby. We will soon, I promise.

Waves: Good night, sweet dreams!

Haughtstuff: Good night beautiful.

It was just a small conversation between them, but it was a future and a promise. She smiled and set her phone down after looking over a couple of pictures that they had taken together. She even noticed a not so innocent selfie that was not sent to her, but was in her camera roll, she giggled and thought to herself when Waverly would have even had the chance to take the picture of herself. She was clearly laying in Nicole’s bed, only wearing her lacey blue bra that Nicole loves so much. She was biting her lip in that “I want you” way, and had the hand she wasn’t using to hold the phone behind her head. Sneaky sneaky girl. 

Wynonna: Haught, you need to get to the hospital ASAP!

Haughtpants: On my way! Is she ok??!!

Wynonna: Just get here!

“WHERE IS NICOLE!?” As Nicole entered the mental ward of the hospital she could hear Waverly’s screams.

“Baby, I’m here. I’m here.” She grabbed Waverly into her arms, and with that, Waverly went back into her quiet rocking.

“I’m sorry Nic, she came out of it, looked around the room for you. When she realized you weren’t here she went into hysterics. The nurses were about to shoot her up with something to calm her down when you were walking in.”

“It’s ok Waves, I’m here now. I’m sorry I left. I love you and you are safe. Are you going to talk to us today?” Nicole was rocking back and forth with the smaller girl in her arms. Each day Nicole’s anger was getting worse and worse. Why couldn’t anyone figure out what happened? Why the love of her life was a shell of who she was before. And why couldn’t Nedley and his team find those fucking boys!


	13. The Start of a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.. I've written and rewrote this chapter so many times.. And finally I found my voice. As a woman I found this chapter difficult, as a survivor, I found it nearly impossible. As a WARNING, THIS MAYBE TRIGGERING.

POV Waverly:

“Champ I don’t want to go anywhere with you, I’m not with you anymore, I thought you finally understood that!” 

“Waves you will always be my girl, come on, I just want to show you something that Perry and I found. We will be right back, I promise.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone with them, something felt wrong. They took me to a shed that had a false bottom. He told me that they had found the place by accident while out hunting one morning. And they both thought they should show it to me, as they found “artwork” inside. At first everything was fine, we were laughing and catching up, like how things were before I dated either one of them. At the time they both seemed to be ok with my relationship with Nicole. Champ even told me that he was happy that I found someone that made me happy, because he was so awful to me. Perry seemed a little off after that part of the conversation, but he was always a quiet fellow. He gave me some candy, or at the time I thought was candy. It wasn’t until I started feeling different, and seeing halos in my vision, that I knew I was in trouble. I tried to get away from them in hopes that the effects of what they gave me would hold off until I was safely away from them. It was also in that time that I realized I didn’t have my phone. I was standing out by the road when one of them grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder, and… I felt a pinch and a warm feeling in my arm. They carried me back to the shed, that’s when I knew they had other plans for me. I had noticed earlier that there was a very large cage, which looked like a bird cage, in one corner of the room and a large couch across the room. Perry had laid me down on the couch when we got back to the shed. I remember feeling euphoric and very tired, but I fought so hard to not fall asleep in fear of what they may do to me if I did. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry.”

“It’s ok, take your time Miss Earp.”

“It’s been six months, and I still have nightmares and visions of what they did. Champ.. The sweet boy that I knew growing up, showed his true villain that night. I tried to fight them off as they tied my hands behind my back. I was showing my fear as I watched Champ undo his pants and felt Perry hold me tight. I remember vividly when Champ asked me why I wouldn’t take care of his needs, but I would do disgusting and perverse things with Nicole. He forced me to touch him, touch his penis. He started to get visibly aroused. Perry I could feel on my back, since he was behind me holding me still. They kept talking to each other about the fact I wasn’t passing out. I could feel Perry grinding against me, he still had all of his clothes on, his breath on my neck. I was so scared, they had gagged me, did I mention that? Champ was trying to undress me when I got the chance to break free from Perry. I kicked him in the face, and attempted to break Champ’s dick… sorry.”

“That’s ok Miss Earp, fear and anger can let words spill out. Just try to keep words scientific and clear.”

“After I had tried to hurt them, that is when they locked me up in that cage. The drugs they gave me started to wear off a few hours later, I’m still unsure how long it took from the time we got there to the time Nedley came in and found me. I was so scared, it was three months before I would talk to anyone other than Nicole, and even then I didn’t really say much.”

“Thank you Miss Earp, you are a very brave young lady for speaking to all of us this afternoon. No further questions, your honour.”


	15. I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting our girl back!  
> Song references are I Remember by Betty Who and All This Woman also by Betty Who.

“Waves? Waverly, wake up baby. You are dreaming again.” Nicole was shaking the youngest Earp awake from another nightmare. Something that happened almost nightly for the past six months. Since Waverly left the hospital she either stayed at Nicole’s house with her, or Nicole stayed at the Homestead with Gus’ permission. Gus knew that having Nicole around the Homestead was the best decision she could make, as she needed help with the horses, chores, and her niece needed Nicole around more than anything. Gus was trying her hardest to help the young girl, but she also knew that Waverly needed more help that any of them could offer her. Nicole disagreed with Gus on this issue every time it was brought up. She wanted to be the one that protected Waverly.

“Nicole… I can’t handle these dreams anymore. I think Gus is right, I need help.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hands, once again bringing up the subject.

“Waves we’ve talked about this, I don’t think therapy is going to be the answer to the problem. But, I also don’t want to control you and think that I can protect you from everything. I will talk to Gus about finding a therapist in the area that can not only help with your dreams, but with what happened to you. Maybe find someone that is LGBTQ+ specialized.” 

“Ok one, thank you. And two I think that is the first time I have heard you include the Q and plus.” Waverly chuckled. “I love you. I hope you haven’t forgotten that. That you are everything to me.” Waverly hung her head down as she felt guilty for not expressing her love to Nicole with even affection the past few months.

“Waverly… I love you, and I have not forgotten that. I know what you are really hinting at and I will wait forever for you.” Nicole replied with a kiss to Waverly’s forehead.

“Kiss me.”

“Waves..”

“Kiss me Nicole! Damn it! You have not kissed me for six months!” Waverly was angry. Angry with Nicole and angry with herself. The first time Nicole tried to kiss her after the incident she had freaked out and turned into a shell again. All walls were put back up and Nicole hadn’t tried to do anything with Waverly since, kisses to the forehead and cheek was all Waverly got from her sweet redhead. She would sometimes hold her hand in the halls during school.

“Waves, are you sure? I mean, last time, you weren’t ready.” Nicole stated.

“Nicole, last time was a month after everything happened. You barely hold my hand anymore. Please, kiss me Nic.”

Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin upwards with her finger and softly kissed the love of her life. She didn’t want to deepen the kiss, but Waverly had other ideas. Waverly slid her hand around the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling her in deepening the kiss. Nicole had missed the feeling of Waverly’s lips against hers, she missed the closeness it brought on. Waverly missed the intimacy shared between them. 

_ “I remember nobody loves me like you do _

_ I remember, I remember _

_ I remember I don't want perfect, I want you _

_ I remember, yes I remember _

_ You know you're the only one _

_ How could I forget this love? _

_ I remember no matter what it's me and you _

_ I remember, yes I remember”  _ Waverly sang against Nicole’s lips.

“Waves..”

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, don’t you dare say we should stop!” Waverly said as she pulled Nicole in to continue their make out session.

“If you are ok, I’m ok baby.” Nicole whispered as she placed her forehead against Waverly’s. She wanted to savor this moment, for she didn’t know when she would get the chance again to enjoy her loves lips on hers. Or the closeness between them, since it’s been so long.

“I want more, I miss you so much Nic, I feel like I have no control of myself right now.. And I want all of you. I need you to take me to bed. No one’s home.” Waverly’s voice was low and very much in need of Nicole.

“Waves, I don’t think that is a good idea. I think we need to take this slow.”

“ALEXA RESUME SEXY DANCE ON SPOTIFY” Waverly said, having music play from the annoying machine. A sexy little number started playing. Nicole recognized the song from Betty Who. She also knew she was going to be in trouble as soon as Waverly started dancing. Not her normal teasing dance number, no… This was a strip tease.

_ I think I need attention _

_ I think I need your touch _

_ Don't have to say a word _

_ Cause you know _

_ What I'm thinking of _

_ Fall into these waves _

_ Wake up in this haze _

_ Know you feel this connection _

_ I taste it on your lips _

_ My body's calling as you _

_ Trace it with your fingertips _

_ Crash until we break _

_ I'll take your breath away _

Nicole had her girl back, now just to keep her back to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

“Waves, are you trying to seduce me with your dance?” Nicole said with her dimples on display and cheeky smile.

“Depends, is it working? I hope it’s working.” Waverly ran her finger tip slowly from her bottom lip down her torso, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. She walked to her red head and booped her nose. She slowly started to unbutton her blouse, showing the smallest amount of cleavage. She pushed Nicole down on the couch and straddled her; pushing her fingers through Nicole’s red locks and pulling gently. Nicole moaned at her actions. 

“Waves, when is everyone coming home?”

“Later, much, much Later… We have the whole house to ourselves.”

Waverly started trailing searing kisses to Nicole’s pulse points, making the redhead melt under her. She started to grind against Nicole’s thighs to the beat of the song, small moans escaped her throat. She took her blouse off, reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She reached for Nicole’s hands and placed them on her bare chest. Nicole delivered gentle squeezes, causing Waverly’s moans to increase. Her hair was cascading down her back in gentle waves, bouncing with her movement to the music on Nicole’s lap. 

“I can’t take it anymore Nicole! I need you, I need to feel you touch me everywhere!” Waverly jumped off of Nicole and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. “Are you just going to sit there?! Let’s go Haught!”

Nicole never jumped off that couch so fast, she ran up the stairs behind her half naked girlfriend, as she ran into the bedroom she swiftly closed and locked the door. Waverly was already peeling off her shorts, Nicole following suit. She swept Waverly in her arms, kissing her feverishly, laying her down on the bed. Nicole kissed her way down soft, sweet skin to reach Waverly’s lace panties. She hooked her fingers under the fabric, looking into emerald eyes for permission. With a nod and a smile Nicole received the response she’s been hoping for since she locked the door a few moments before. She sweetly kissed the inside of Waverly’s thighs as she swiftly pulled the lace off her legs, stopping at her knees on the way back up, kissing each one softly and pushing her legs open more for better access to her goal. 

“You better not tease me Haughtstuff, just fuck me with that tongue of yours already..”

“Waverly Earp what has gotten into you?”

“I just miss you so much Nic, I miss all of this, I can’t take it anymore.”

Nicole opted out of teasing her extremely horny girlfriend and dove in with her tongue, savoring the taste she didn’t realize she longed for. Waverly was on the edge, her moans were increasing with each pass of Nicole’s tongue on her clit. She moved her hips in rhythm with Nicole’s movements, just the sounds she was making alone put Nicole on the edge of orgasm herself. It wasn’t long and they both came together.

“Thank you… I’ve missed that. Nicole come up here and cuddle with me.” She was giddy and happy. Nicole had missed this part of her girlfriend, the happy smiles and the laugh that was like Christmas mornings.

“I love you Waves. You are my everything.”

“I love you. How did I get so lucky to find you?”

“Wynonna brought me home with her one day, never too far away since.” Nicole said with a wink. 


	17. Everything is Bigger in Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter.

“Graduation is coming up for you Haughtpants, have you decided what you are going to do?” Wynonna asked. Nicole had been a semester behind so she hadn’t graduated with Wynonna last Spring. She was more worried about everything that was going on with Waverly and had fallen behind and was unable to graduate with her class. 

“I think I’m going to stay here, wait out this last semester for Waverly to graduate, and then go to the academy. Work for Gus for a while.” 

“What if Gus doesn’t want you to stick around and help out, what if she wants you to get most of your time done with the Academy now?” 

“I’ve already talked to Gus about what I would like to do, she has agreed with me. I just need to talk to Waves about my plans. Don’t you dare start any crap between me and your sister.” Nicole said sternly. 

“What are you talking to me about?” Waverly stood in the entryway of the kitchen with her arms crossed against her chest.

“Wynonna…” Nicole said with gritted teeth.

“Well baby girl, Haught here was just talking about her plans after graduation. And how she STILL needs to talk to you about it.” Wynonna stated, grabbing Nicole’s shoulder.

“Let’s go upstairs baby and talk about this.” 

She grabbed Waverly’s hand and led her upstairs to her room. She was clearly nervous to talk to her, but she also knew that in the end Waverly was going to understand and support her decisions. She gently closed the door behind them and sat next to Waverly on the bed.

“Why do I have a feeling you are going to tell me some bad news?” Waverly stated.

“No, No.. Nothing like that. You know how I want to be a cop right?”

“Yes, because I can’t wait to see you in that uniform!” Waverly said with a cheeky smile.

“Right. Well my graduation is next month. I was thinking about waiting until after you graduated in the Spring to go to the Academy. Stay here and work on the farm, until Fall enrollment, then you would go to Uni and I would go to the Academy. That way we can have one last Summer together before we go our separate ways for a while. I will most likely get stationed in the city after my 12 weeks in training. Then we can get a place together, while I work and you go to school.”

“All that sounds great Nic, but.. I think you should go sooner than later. That way when you are done we can find a place together. And then I won't have to stay on campus until you are done. Get out of here together.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arms and rubbed them up and down.

“I’ll think about it, Waves. Thank you for being honest with me. I love you.”

“I love you, now… I think Gus has some work out in the barn that needs to be done, and I have a book to hide in.” Waverly smiles and pushes the redhead out of the bedroom.

Later in the afternoon, the wind was picking up and cold was starting to settle in, clouds were looking heavy. Gus and Nicole were hoping to get some work done before a snow storm came in, but by the looks of it, they are going to have to wait on that work and get the horses ready for cold weather. Nicole yelled out for Waverly and Wynonna to come help when the first snow flakes started to fall. They all quickly placed blankets on the horses and did their best to get the barn warm for the coming days. The snow was really coming down and making its own blanket on the land. As soon as they made it back into the house Gus stoked up the fireplace and they all sat in front of the warm fire. Waverly had a blanket over her and Nicole sat behind her with her legs stretched out, making Waverly sit in between them. She held the smaller girl in her arms trying to help warm her. Wynonna had made hot chocolate and shared with the group, the evening was a perfect cold winter’s night. Christmas was around the corner and Waverly had put up the Christmas tree before her late afternoon work in the barn. It was nicely decorated and had white lights, a few gifts were already under the tree. Everyone knew that those gifts were from Waverly as she is always done with her shopping weeks before the holiday so she didn’t have to stress during her favorite time of year. Gus looked around the house and thanked her nieces for spending the time to put up the decorations around the homestead. Nicole admired the work everyone put in today to make the evening feel special. To her it was better than being at home by herself, where her blood family doesn’t even bother to call or really even come home anymore. The only contact she really has with them lately is the weekly money that is deposited into her bank account, their weekly “love” is all she feels she has left of them. The past month or so she more or less has just stayed at the homestead, Gus had made it clear she was welcome to stay, but Nicole also made it clear to Gus that she would work for free for staying.

“Nic, what are you so heavy in thought about?” Waverly asked.

“I’m just thinking about how much I love my chosen family, what you all give me, and how my blood family only gives me money. Like they are trying to buy my love.”

“We all love you kid. And you do a lot for us too.” Gus said with a smile.

“Yeah Haughtpocket, you’re like the red headed step sister I never asked for.” Wynonna said, throwing a marshmallow at Nicole.

“Yeah you guys are alright, I just keep coming around because you guys feed me.”

“Excuse me, but I think I do more than just feed you.” Waverly said smacking Nicole on the arm.

“Eww, we don’t need to know about what you are and are not feeding…”

“Wynonna! Enough.” Gus interrupted Wynonna. “I’m going to bed, you girls better not stay up too late. I’m sure there is going to be plenty of snow to be shoveled in the morning.”

The next morning Nicole and Waverly were the first to wake up, padding downstairs to make the first of many pots of coffee for the day. As Nicole started to make breakfast Gus was coming out of her bedroom, dressed and ready to start shoveling. As she opened the front door she was greeted by a young man shoveling the drive.

“Does anyone know that young fella outside already shoveling the drive?” She asked.

Waverly looked out the window and quickly yelled out the door. “Dolls, get your butt inside here and get something warm to drink and eat!”, “That’s Dolls, Gus… He’s Wynonna’s… friend?”

“Thanks Waves, I appreciate it. I’ve been out here for a few hours now. Good morning maam, I’m Xavier Dolls.”

“Good morning son, thank… Thank you for helping out, but you didn’t have to do all of this on your own.”

“What’s all the yelling Waves, some people are trying to sleep still?!” Wynonna stopped in her tracks when she spotted Dolls in the kitchen. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I wanted to help out where I could. I figured this was the best place for that.”

“Oh, well ok. Thanks?”

“I’m happy to help, looks like we got about 14 inches out there in spots.”

Wynonna started to smirk at Dolls remark, but Gus told her to shut up quickly before she could make a fool of herself. After everyone had some breakfast and coffee they all went out to shovel the snow and tend to the horses. Nicole got a wild hair and started throwing snowballs at Wynonna, of course Waverly was nowhere to be found once the balls of snow started to fly through the air. Wynonna looked in the loft and found Waverly hiding. She had carried a few snowballs up to the loft with her and threw them at her sister, causing a screeching sound to come from the barn. Nicole came to the rescue, but found herself in the middle of a snowball fight inside the barn with no ammo to protect herself. Dolls came in with an arm load of ammo and gave a few to Nicole to help protect herself. They ganged up on the Earp sisters and annihilated them in seconds. The sisters claimed it wasn’t fair as Nicole is a softball player and Dolls is a huge man that can carry lots of snow in just one arm. They all laughed and enjoyed the day, having a few snow ball fights throughout. 


	18. Sorry Gus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little better about this chapter. Lot's of Gus time in this one. Everyone's comments keep me going. Thank you for the support!

“Shit, Shit, Shit!” Waverly whisper yelled as she was scrambling out of bed, trying not to wake Nicole.

“Babe it’s early morning, everyone knows we slept in the same bed last night. If we were going to get in trouble we would already know we were in trouble. Come back to bed.” Waverly was rushing to the bathroom in a funny walk. A few minutes later Waverly walked back into the bedroom with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry. I’m so embarrassed. I usually know, I’m early.”

“What? Waves did you pee, am I laying in piss?!” Nicole got out of bed quickly and looked at the bed, quickly realizing why Waverly was embarrassed. “Oh Waves, it’s ok. I’ll help you change the sheets. Nothing to be embarrassed about, remember, I go through this every month too.” Nicole couldn’t help but smile and kiss her loves forehead.

“Um, you may want to go clean up yourself… I uh..” Pointing at Nicole’s upper thigh.

“Oh, yeah.. Be right back then I’ll help you. You must have still been tangled up on me, eh?” Nicole booped Waverly on the nose and left to clean up. Once she was in the bathroom she chuckled to herself as she cleaned up. She understood why Waverly would be embarrassed for making a mess, but she didn’t know why she was making such a big deal about it. She loved Waverly so much, and would obviously do anything for her. She gathered a few pain killers and the heating pad from the cupboard and brought them to her. Waverly was already pulling out some fresh sheets from the hall closet trying to be as quiet as she could to not wake the rest of the house at the early hour of the morning.

“Here, trade me. I’ll take care of this, you just relax.”

“Thank you. You’re too good to me.” Waverly kissed Nicole on the cheek.

Nicole quickly changed the sheets and ran the others to the laundry. She decided that she was not going to be able to go back to sleep so she decided to make coffee. What she didn’t expect was to see Gus in the kitchen already drinking some of the black liquid.

“Sit.” Gus said with a little more anger than normal in her voice.

“Morning Gus.” Nicole with a sheepish look on her face.

“Don’t morning me missy. We leave you two alone, in my house for a few hours, we come home to find you two in bed together. Now granted from what we could see, nothing happened.. But you can’t fool me! Especially when you two idiots leave this on the floor behind the couch.” She was holding Waverly’s bra on the tip of her finger. “Now, I’m no idiot, I know this is not the first time for you two, but… This is the first time I have ever felt trust being broken. I’m going to have to think about this arrangement we have with you here as much as you are. Nicole, don’t lie to me when I ask you this… Is this kind of thing going to happen again if I allow you to sleep with her in the same bed when you stay the night when we are in the same house, under the same roof? Or do we need to go back to you sleeping in Nonna’s room or the barn when you are here to stay for the night?”

“Gus.. I’m so sorry. I.. I never wanted to break your trust.. You have done so much for me…”

“Girly will you stop your damn nervous rambling. You have done more for this family than you know. Ten years ago when you walked in that door, I saw both of my girls' worlds change for the better. I just need to know that I can continue to trust you with that girl up there that loves you more than I have ever seen love displayed. Sleep! Sleep! Behind those closed doors in my house, you break that again, you lose my trust. You hear me?”

“Yes Gus. I’m so sorry.”

“Cole?” Waverly called down the stairs in a whisper.

“Get your ass down here kid, I’m awake, and your sister never came home last night.”

“Oh! Morning Gus!”

“Not you too, ok… I’m not going into this whole thing again. She can fill you in, but… SLEEP! SLEEP! Behind these closed doors, that is all you do, or you lose your privilege. You hear me?”

“Yes ma'am.” Waverly replied with a sheepish look on her face. She sat at the kitchen table. “I’m sorry.”

“I was a teenager once before, it may have been a long time ago, but I remember what love and hormones were like then. I was smitten with your Uncle, and couldn’t keep my hands off that man.. You two remind me of us at that time.” Gus had a smile on her face, but sadness in her eyes. Waverly reached across the table and took Gus’ hand with a slight squeeze. “Now go on, nothing needs to be done around here today, go be kids. Either go back to SLEEP, or get out of my house and go cause trouble somewhere else.”

“You sure you don’t need any help around the grounds today Gus? I’m here for the day, I don’t need to go back to my parents until tonight to get ready for the school week. I can do anything you need me to.” Nicole has been Gus’ main hand around the farm for a few months now. She was always ready for a day's work when needed.

“Nope, no need today. Take a day off kid.”

“Let's go snuggle and watch a movie in my room.. Door open.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand and led her to her bedroom. “I just want my bed, heating pad, and snuggles.”

“I’ll pick up some of that Vegan chocolate you like so much, is it really the 10th already?” Gus said.

“The 10th? Yes, but why do you say it like that Gus?” Nicole asked as she was walking away with Waverly.

“Nicole, you can’t tell me by now you haven’t figured it out. The 10th of the month is when Waverly starts her period. She has been like clock work since the day she became a ‘woman’.” Gus replied.

A couple of hours later Gus walked up the stairs to find the girls laying in bed. Waverly was on her side, wrapped in Nicole’s arms, blanket over her. Gus smiled at the sight and set the bar of chocolate on the bedside table. Noticing the movie had been long over, she turned the tv off. Nicole stirred and looked up at Gus. Gus just placed her finger to her lips to shush the girl and winked at her, leaving the two girls to slumber in eachothers arms. 


End file.
